


[锤基]亦质亦王

by ConstanceRahe



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, No Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceRahe/pseuds/ConstanceRahe
Summary: （原名Hostage Loki）一个关于王位和战争的神话故事（童话向）。洛基周旋在劳菲、海拉、苏尔特的阴谋之间，该如何从诸神黄昏之中保护神域，索尔究竟能不能发现他对弟弟不同寻常的感情。（中间穿插了一点复仇者的剧情）本文微洛基中心。清水。已完结。





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 闯祸

“Loki， Loki……” 焦急的呼唤在空旷的毕尔斯基尔尼尔宫殿回荡，无人应答。

雷霆之神又找不到他的弟弟了。

Loki肯定躲在什么地方偷偷嘲笑他，Thor想，等时间久了他自己就会先撑不住现身，说不定还会变成一条小蛇吓唬他呢。于是他索性不再找Loki，跑到瓦尔哈拉殿找他的好朋友Fandral和Volstagg喝酒吃肉去了。

可以一连四天，他都没有再见到Loki。Frigga十分生气，这个小儿子已经缺席很多堂魔法课了，她要求Thor今天务必把Loki找出来。

Thor抡起锤子在阿斯加德飞来飞去，仍旧没有看到弟弟的踪影。他路经Odin的宫殿，高耸在宫殿上方的茂密且永生长青的伊格德拉修神树，粗壮的枝桠延伸至人类的居所中庭。这棵树长得极高，就算雷神飞上去都有一定难度，Thor从没把它作为Loki的藏身之处。

雷神暗暗蓄力，一口气飞上了最高的树枝，Loki果然在这里，墨绿色的一小团缩在一起，藏在一片叶子后面。Thor生气极了，大步走过去把他从枝上拽起来，Loki被吓了一跳，脚下趔趄差点掉下去，被Thor牢牢扶住。

“Loki！”

Thor大喊他的名字，眼睛里快要冒出火来。Loki低下头，一言不发。

“你在这儿干嘛？”

他这才发现，弟弟似乎比他更狼狈些，手臂和腰间的衣服被划破，脸上和手上有细小的伤痕，估计好久没有吃东西睡觉了，两只眼窝凹陷进去，浓重的黑眼圈显得脸色愈发得差。

Loki慢慢把两只手藏在身后，手指交错不安的揉搓衣服，眼睛低着不敢看他。Thor一看他这样，就知道弟弟一定发生了重要的事情……或者说，闯了大祸。

不然，他何必藏在这里四天四夜？

“Thor，我闯了祸，这一次，父亲一定不会宽宥我的……”

“发生了什么？”

“是神鸦Hugin……我把它的眼睛弄伤了……”

“什么？！”

Thor抓着弟弟的肩膀，难以置信，虽说Loki喜欢搞些恶作剧什么的，但是都还在控制之中。例如把他酒罐里的蜜酒变成蛇，把Odin的侍女们的头发缠在一起，最严重的一次，他居然把Thor的驾车山羊的腿骨敲断了。而这些跟弄伤神鸦的眼睛相比，简直是小巫见大巫。要知道，Hugin和Munin是Odin最心爱的两只神鸦，相当于九界的神探，每天都要把各地的消息、秘辛报告给众神之父。假如给父亲发现这件事，一怒之下拆了Loki一身的骨头都有可能。

相比于质问他是怎么弄伤神鸦的眼睛以及为什么要这么做，现今最紧迫的，是要趁父亲还未发现，赶紧找到弥补的办法。

“跟我下去！”

“不，父亲会杀了我的。”

“现在母亲已经发现你不见了，再藏下去，父亲也会发现的。”

“父亲现在还不知道么？”

“哼，你的小戏法，早晚会被识破的。母亲有一位侍女，名叫Eir，她的医术无与伦比，一定可以治好hugin.”

Loki抬起头，睁大双眼，“你会帮我吗？”

Thor一只手搭在他的肩膀，“是的，弟弟， 我会帮你，别害怕，现在，跟我下去好吗？”

Loki略一点头，Thor就带着他一路飞降到地面。

Thor抬头看了看几乎超越视野的伊格德拉修，难以想象Loki用了多久才爬上去，还弄得浑身是伤，可见他的恐惧有多大。

晚上，Loki和Thor趁着众神之父睡觉的时候，偷偷溜进神殿，Hugin和Munin正立在至高王座的两端，目光炯炯的看着远方，它们在夜晚也不休息。Hugin的独眼瞬间睁大，目眦尽裂，怒气冲天，因为它看到Loki走了进来。

“嘿……” Thor的锤子垂在身侧，伸出一只手在空中作安抚状，“别担心，我们是来帮你的……”

话音未落，Hugin扬起脖颈，黑色的羽翼尽数展开，发出一声尖厉的嘶叫。

“嘘……！” Thor皱起眉头，它这样会把Odin吵醒的。

突然，Hugin朝Loki飞快的掠去，Loki就地一滚，堪堪躲过攻势，一直默不作声的Munin从背后出现，爪上细长锋利的指甲划破了Loki的脸颊，一条血痕从耳垂延伸到颧骨。

“够了！” Thor一锤把Munin击倒在宝座底下。

“Hugin，我们是来帮你的，Eir会把你的眼睛治好，你也不愿意以后只靠一只眼睛为父亲效劳，对吗？”

神鸦渐渐息怒，对着Thor发出几声叫喊。

Thor把Loki护在身后，“这是Loki犯下的罪，没错，如果我们没能治好你，我亦不会再护着他……” 他回头看了看Loki脸上细长的伤痕，鲜血顺着脖子染红衣襟，”无论父亲会如何惩罚。”

这几句话对于神鸦们很受用，它们知道，雷霆之神从不花言巧语，说出的话一定会兑现。这一点跟诡计之神恰恰相反。

Thor和Loki带着Hugin来到芬萨里尔殿---母亲的宫殿，偷偷叫醒侍女Eir，说明来意，并把神鸦的伤口给她看。Loki之前施加的蒙蔽魔法消失，一道狰狞的伤口出现在Hugin的左眼上，几乎要把宝蓝色的眼球切成两半。

“Loki……” Thor沉声念弟弟的名字，两只手紧握成拳。

Loki知道他的哥哥现在十分生气，丝毫不敢顶嘴，一五一十的把他如何跟Thrym打赌，输掉之后履行约定的事情坦白。

“赌注是……”（Bets）

“不只有一个赌注？” 

Loki点头，“神鸦的眼睛或者……雷神之锤.”

“哦，你这个傻瓜……”

Thor明白他的弟弟选择兑现的是神鸦的眼睛，而不是他的雷锤，心里既生气又无奈，还是忍不住给了他肩膀一拳。

Thor是一位脾气很好的神祇，他的无限包容在这位喜欢恶作剧的弟弟面前表现得淋漓尽致。比如Loki经常把侍者手里的酒樽中的酒变成蛇，吓得侍者屡屡摔坏盘子，没有人真正喜欢他，只有Thor会无奈又宠溺地嗔怪，哦，Loki，你刚刚又浪费了一壶好酒……

可是到了Eir这里却没有那么容易过关。

“我帮不了他，也不会帮他，能帮他的只有吊刑和鞭笞。”美丽的女神冷冷说道。

“这一次不行。”

“这一次，下一次，又有什么区别，他不知悔改。”

“算我求你？”

“Thor， 你原本不必为他做到这种地步，都是他咎由自取。”

“不，这次不一样……”

“算了，哥哥。”Loki看向女神，“Eir，如果我得到了应有的惩罚，你就会帮忙医治Hugin，对吗？”

Hugin听到这话，立即竖起全身的羽毛。Eir急忙用手指轻点它的翅膀，安抚它的情绪。

“医者仁心，我当然会帮它，但……”

“但是什么？” Thor有些着急，”无论你需要什么，我都会取来。”

“这伤太重，我无法完全治愈，远古的治愈泉水早已枯竭，唯一剩下的一点……”

“在哪里？！”

“约顿海姆。”

Thor和Loki决定立刻出发前往约顿海姆，幸运的话，还能在天亮之前赶回来。

彩虹桥忠诚的守护人不肯为他们打开通道。

“Heimdall， 你能够看到一切，也一定知道我为什么要去约顿海姆.”

“是的。”

“那你也一定知道这件事有多么紧迫，我的好朋友，这不仅是为了Loki，也是为了父亲，保护阿斯加德的神明不受蒙蔽。”

“私自去约顿海姆，违背了众神之父与Laufey签订的和平条约，这是明令禁止的！”

“如果你不打开通道的话，就别怪我不客气了。” Thor握紧锤子，雷霆之威若隐若现。

“Loki……他自私，贪婪，虚伪，巧言令色，无法控制，总有一天，他会毁了阿斯加德.”

“闭嘴，Heimdall.”

“Heimdall， 我没有……”

“闭嘴！”守护人直接打断了Loki的话，”我不想听到任何从你嘴巴里吐出的花言巧语！”

“Heimdall？”Thor的耐心用尽，皱着眉头紧盯着守护人。

“Thor，你会为你的包庇付出代价。”

守护人不再阻拦，转身将神剑插进开关，启动彩虹桥将他们传送进约顿海姆。

约顿海姆是冰霜巨人的王国，传说他们的祖先是从无底鸿沟的冰山中孕育出来的，因此他们拥有邪恶的冰冻能力。

这里的建筑物与阿斯加德一样高大宏伟，不同的是阿斯加德温暖和谐，花草遍地，而约顿海姆冰冷黑暗，毫无生气。Thor和Loki走在坚硬的砺石上，呼出的气体化为一团团白雾，他俩抱紧手臂，开始后悔为什么没有多穿点衣服。

Loki的脸颊和鼻头冻得红红的，原本还在往外渗血珠的伤痕也被覆上了一层薄薄的冰霜，凝固了。

走在前面的Thor回头，伸手摸了摸弟弟脸上的伤痕。

“我没事。”

“说谎。”

Loki垂头丧气，”Heimdall 说我总有一天会毁了阿斯加德，这是真的吗？”

Thor笑了笑，“当然不是，Heimdall能看到九大国度的一切事物，可他看不到未来，也没办法预测未知，而且……Loki，据我所知，你还没有这个能力。”

Loki抬头狠狠瞪了他一眼，翠绿色的瞳孔溢满水雾。Thor从实际可行性而不是主观可能性上作了判断。

Thor难得见到弟弟恼怒的模样，觉得可爱的很，继续作出假设，”就算你有这个能力，有我在，也绝不会让这种事发生的。”

还是这样！

Loki拍掉他的手，大步走到他前面，头也不回地说，“我还是喜欢你变成青蛙的样子。”

“不过，Loki，现在可能真的需要你把我变成什么，我们总不能大摇大摆地走进去。”Thor急忙追上他。

根据Eir的好朋友智慧女神的指点，他们知道治愈泉水就藏在Laufey的寝殿，被一只名为Hati的恶狼看守着。

Loki把Thor变成了一个女冰霜巨人---侍女的样子，把雷锤变成一个盘子，里面盛满了美酒佳肴。自己也变成了一个侍女。

两人静悄悄的进殿，丝毫没有引人注意，恶狼眯起眼睛，似乎在睡觉。它身后一只巨大的琉璃冰棺，里面湛蓝色的液体泛着光泽，是这幢偌大的寝殿里最为鲜明的事物。

Loki站到Hati面前，被生人的血肉气味刺激到，Hati慢慢睁开眼睛，Loki在此时变成自己原本的模样，恶狼怒目圆睁，追着Loki冲了出去。

Thor把盘子扔在地上，拿出水囊趁机装了满满一囊泉水。不料正被换班值勤的冰霜巨人发现，Thor收回雷锤，一击杀死了她，其他冰霜巨人发现了变动，都往这边赶来。

Thor从小就听过Odin带领军队与约顿人战斗，最终战胜邪恶势力的故事，他渴望成为像父亲一样顶天立地的英雄，但是却不想，或者说此时不想成为挑起战争的祸源，因此为免惊动Laufey，造成难以收拾的局面，他只好往殿外逃去。

Loki一口气跑到悬崖边，再没有别的路可走，他转过身，恶狼Hati正朝他的方向直直扑来。Loki站定身形，在恶狼跃起扑来的刹那间他却消失了，恶狼就这样掉下了悬崖。Loki从石后现身，抹除了自己的幻像。

回到Laufey寝殿，Loki才发现他的哥哥有多么蠢，居然惊动了这么多冰霜巨人。

两人跟越来越多的冰霜巨人打得不可开交，开始体力不支，再这样下去可能他们再也回不到阿斯加德， Loki害怕起来，抬头大喊Heimdall的名字。

“别！”Thor大喊。

彩虹桥没有为他们开放，一只冰霜巨人从背后袭击，一掌拍在Loki的后背，Loki像一只折翼的风筝一样飞了出去。

“Loki！”

Thor跑过去，把摔在地上奄奄一息的Loki抱在怀里，“我太蠢了，我们不该来这的……”

彩虹桥在此时突然开放，一道耀眼的光芒从遥远的阿斯加德照射过来，耀得约顿人睁不开眼，等到回过神来的时候，Thor和Loki已经不见踪影。

注释: 毕尔斯基尔尼尔宫殿–Thor的宫殿，有540个大厅，专门接纳那些贫困一生而死的人的魂灵到此享福，是阿斯加德最大的宫殿。

女装梗–神话中Loki为帮Thor夺回被Thrym偷走的雷神之锤，将Thor化为美神Freya骗婚，自己化为侍女。

Hati–恶狼Fenrir的凶种。


	2. 条约

Thor和Loki从约顿海姆带回治愈之泉，但在他们交给Eir治好Hugin之前，Odin已经知道了他们的所作所为，事实上，在约顿海姆寡不敌众的时候，就是他们的父亲在千钧一发之际用永恒之矛将他们救回阿斯加德。

不出所料，众神之父大发雷霆，Thor战战兢兢跪在父亲面前认错忏悔，虽然这并不是他的错，相反他还一直在帮忙拨乱反正呢。真正的罪魁祸首在回到阿斯加德后就一直昏迷不醒，Odin命令先把他送去治疗，等醒转过来就把他吊在伊格德拉修神树的最高处九天九夜。Thor一下子慌了神，这是最高级别的刑罚，可是在他心里，Loki的罪行远不至于到如此地步，而且为了弥补他已经受了重伤……

Eir的医术无与伦比，Hugin的眼睛恢复得很完美，又可以为Odin精准的汇报九国情报。Loki的伤恢复得很快，在Hugin痊愈之后不久就醒了，Thor很担心他，亲自去检查Loki后背的伤，令他惊讶的是，弟弟的后背光滑如初，甚至连疤痕都没留下一丝。Thor不禁感叹，”我亲眼看到你受到重击，不省人事，现在却……Eir的医术真的太棒了……”

“我不知道……” Loki理了理自己的衣襟，低下头，鲜少的表现出对哥哥的观点不感兴趣的样子。

Thor以为他在担心Odin的态度，“嘿， 我会帮你跟父亲求情，他只是一时之怒……”

“不用了，Thor，父亲说的对，我必须为自己的所作所为负责任，哪怕一次也好。”

“但这不是你应得的。” Thor伸出一只手拢住弟弟的后颈，轻轻拍了拍。

Loki察觉到他眼睛里的怜悯和真诚，他的哥哥永远是这样，多愁善感……他笑了笑，摇头，“不，这就是我应得的，哥哥。”

“Loki……”

“你总是这么心软，Thor，这可不是雷霆之神应该保持的情绪……我总算知道为什么毕尔斯基尔尼尔宫殿里面会有那么多贫民和奴隶的魂灵了……” Loki挑了一下眉毛，顺便嘟一下嘴巴，古灵精怪的样子活跃了两人之间的气氛。

Thor无奈地叹口气，”或许你说的是对的，但是，弟弟，你要知道，对待真正的敌人，我可是非常狠绝的。”

“什么真正的敌人？”

“企图伤害阿斯加德的人。但是你，Loki，可不是什么敌人，对你我永远都会网开一面的。”

“万一这么做是错的呢？”

“会吗？”

“我只是开个玩笑。”

“Lo～ki……”

“好了，哥哥，我现在只希望这件事不会影响到一个月后你的成年礼。”

“别担心。”

Loki欣然接受了Odin的惩罚，吊刑九天九夜，即使他是神，瘦弱的身躯也承受不住这么久的饥饿与寒冷的折磨，他无法睡觉，脑袋里好像灌满了铅，连正常的思考都做不到。禁止见血的阿斯加德神域，加上承受吊刑所带来的众人的鄙夷和幸灾乐祸，无疑使这项惩罚变成最残忍的酷刑。

Thor飞上去把Loki接下来，背回寝殿。Eir给正在昏睡的Loki送去一碗药汤，Thor跟她道谢。

“这没什么，Thor。”

“不仅仅是这碗药，我要谢的，还有之前你的治疗。”

“治愈泉水是你们冒着生命危险从约顿海姆取回来的，所以我不是最大的功臣，至于Loki，我甚至都没有用武之地，说实话，我搞不清他到底是怎么痊愈的。”

“可能是你碰巧治好了他，真是幸运。” Thor把药碗端到Loki的床头。

“不，Thor，是他很幸运。” 

“Loki，Loki……你什么时候才会醒呢？” Thor在Eir离开之后，蹲到床头，近距离端详弟弟沉睡的脸庞。

忽然他感到掌心有一点骚动，松开握着的手掌，果然掌心里Loki的手指动了动，又动了动。

“Loki，Loki……”

Loki慢慢睁开眼睛，首先映入眼帘的，就是顶着一头金色卷毛长得过分帅气此时正咧开嘴笑得灿烂的傻大个哥哥。

“咋了……”

Thor扶他起来，把药碗端到他的嘴边，“喝了它，会好受点。”

药碗端到嘴边，Loki下意识张开嘴巴。这是什么药，也太难喝了吧！ Loki觉得要他喝这药的人一定跟他有私仇。放下碗，他就禁不住弯下腰用力咳嗽。

这可吓坏了Thor，急忙给他拍背顺气。

“够了……你要拍死我吗？”Loki没好气的挥手制止他。

这个头脑简单只会使用蛮力的愚蠢哥哥，永远不知道温柔和控制这两个单词怎么写。Loki从没有受这么重的伤，因此这也是他第一次享受Thor这般无微不至的照顾，虽然体验很一般，不过光欣赏他着急担心的样子，倒是别有一番趣味。

“感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯……”

“…………”

“…………”

“或许我该去觐见众神之父.”

“没那个必要。”

“母亲还生气吗？”

“或许吧，你可是缺席了好几天的魔法课。”

“……Thor。”

“嗯？”

“我还是破坏了你的成人礼，对不对？”

“没有的事。”

“我真的很抱歉……”

“没事的，嘿，到我这边来，小家伙，一切都会好起来的。”

Loki担心的没错，由于他们鲁莽的行动，惊动了整个约顿海姆，据说Laufey大为恼火，发下誓言要为族人找回丢失的颜面和荣耀。因此阿斯加德陷入应对战争的紧张中，在此期间，Odin派遣和平使者前往约顿海姆进行谈判，然而使者只带回了糟糕的消息。但是这让Odin看到了一丝希望，使者被安全无虞地送回，说明Laufey对阿斯加德还抱有敬畏，最后一次，Odin派遣光明之神Balder前往约顿海姆，并带去缔结休战的条约。不出所料，Laufey同意了，但同时他提出，除非两国交换质子。

盛大的成年仪式在瓦尔哈拉殿举行，Thor穿上母亲新裁的战袍，威风凛凛地站在大殿中央，接受万民和属下的祝福和欢呼。

“Thor，我的孩子。” Odin坐在至高王座上一字一顿的宣布，“你的出生为阿斯加德带来希望和荣耀，还有幸运。从现在起，我宣布，我们再也不用为战争而提心吊胆了，与约顿海姆的和平已经缔结！”

随着他的话音，大殿内外的人们开始欢呼起来，Thor松了一口气，偷偷朝Loki眨了一下眼睛。

“但是，和平要依靠某些约束来实现。”

“什么约束？” Thor隐隐觉得不妙。

“为了表达友好，Laufey会将他最心爱的女儿送到阿斯加德来，而他要求我们做同样的事。”

“什么？ 那个邪恶的死亡女神Hela？ 父亲，您不能答应他！” 

“住口，不知天高地厚，我心意已决，这是唯一避免战争的办法。”

Frigga深深看了一眼Odin，知道现在无论什么人都不能动摇他的决定，聪慧的她略一思考，就明白他到底想怎么做了。

“Loki，上来。”

“不不不……父亲，这太疯狂了。” Thor立刻明白父亲的打算。

Loki心里有种不好的预感，但他还是依言走上台阶。

“Loki……不行！他不能去！” Thor走上前截住Loki。

“Loki，我的儿子，你愿意去往约顿海姆，为两国的和平做出贡献吗？”

“父亲，您看到Loki被霜巨人打成重伤，您知道他们是我们的克星，就算轻轻触碰一下皮肤，都会给带来巨大伤害，你怎么能让Loki生活在一个遍布霜巨人的星球上？！” Thor大声质问。

“我会保证他的安全。”

“怎么保证？”

“Thor？你这是在怀疑我吗？”

“不敢，父亲。” Thor低下头。

“Laufey要求我的儿子前往，如果Loki不能去，那么你觉得，还有谁可以？”

Thor握紧手中的锤子，“我可以，父亲。”

“不……” Loki阻止他，“Thor留下，我去。”

“Loki！”

“你真的想清楚了？” Odin问他。

“是的。”

其实到刚才为止Loki还是一头雾水，他事先从未被告知这件事，哥哥明显比他反应得更快一些，也比他更激动、更鲁莽。众神之父做任何事情都是有原因的，这是母亲对他说过的话，母亲说的话他都会牢牢记在心上。

Loki看了一眼母亲，母亲闭上眼睛轻轻摇头，眉宇之间充满哀愁。

“再见，哥哥.”

“别这样，Loki，别这样对我，求你。”

“对不起。”

“Loki……”

注释: 吊刑–Odin创造鲁纳文字时，曾将自己倒悬于伊格德拉修巨枝九日九夜，因此吊刑在古代北欧为重罪。

交换人质–阿斯加德诸神为最初的神，同是还有居住在华纳海姆的海与风之诸神，两个部落发生过战争，后华纳人将Njord及两个儿女送到阿斯加德居住，Odin的亲兄弟居住到华纳海姆，作为和平的保证。


	3. 正如我承诺过

按照条约，约顿海姆将Hela送到阿斯加德，Loki在临走之前见到了这位万民畏惧的死亡女神，高挑美丽，极具侵略性，Loki隐隐觉得，她的到来，只会给阿斯加德带来噩运。

“Loki，我一定会带你回来，这是我的承诺。” Thor拢住Loki的后颈，对他认真的保证。

“哦，难道你不知道吗，承诺做出就是用来打破的，亲爱的。” 死亡女神从兄弟俩旁边经过，轻佻地打断他们的话别。

Thor瞪了Hela一眼，直觉让他不喜欢这个女人。

“Thor，好好照顾自己。” Loki对他说。

“你也是，弟弟。”

Loki离开后，Thor变得整日郁郁寡欢，Fandral和Volstagg对此无能为力，Frigga觉得这样下去不是办法，提出要把他送到空中的阿尔弗海姆住一段时间，而且Vingnir和Hlora两位精灵对他的神力修炼也有好处。Odin对此表示赞同。

这里太多关于Loki的回忆，Thor每到一处，曾经的点滴便在脑海中浮现，轻飘飘的，像一片晶莹的雪花落在树枝上，渐渐的，越来越多，雪花越来越沉重，他不知道，究竟什么时候，会被这些回忆压垮。或许母亲的提议是对的，换一个新环境，他才能继续生活下去。

时光飞逝，对于万能的神来说，几百年不过弹指之间。

Thor长大、成熟，更加高大、健硕，在阿尔弗海姆的专心修炼，使他的神力更胜以往，他不再是只知蛮力的毛头小子，而成为令万民敬仰、令天地失色的雷霆之神。

Odin和Frigga将他重新迎回阿斯加德，因为很快，他的加冕日就要到来，他会成为阿斯加德神域新的王。

“Loki，我想要Loki回来。” 雷神站在Odin和Frigga面前。

“Thor，不要犯傻。”

“父亲……”

“难道在你的眼里，Loki比你的加冕日还要重要吗？”

“这大概是我人生中最重要的日子，正因如此，我才希望Loki，我唯一的弟弟，能在我身边见证这一天。”

“与约顿海姆的条约……”

“这么多年过去了，我们一直相安无事，父亲，和平不是靠一纸合约来把控的，而是要令他们学会畏惧……”

“够了，我教你的还是记不住……”

“您教的我一直记在心里！” Thor有点激动。

“Thor，Loki不能回来，你必须认清这件事。” Frigga温柔地对他解释。

“母亲，难道您不想念他吗？”

“我当然想念他，我们都想念他。” Frigga抬起手指擦掉眼角的泪痕，显然Thor的话触起了她的伤心处。

“Loki……生活得很好，我一直关注着他，你可以放心。”

“是吗，谢谢您，母亲。”

他的朋友们看到他回来，开心的不得了，Fandral、Volstagg、Hogun、Sif为他接风，举办了三天三夜的狂欢。Thor很感激，一边喝酒一边对他们道谢。Sif察觉到他的心不在焉，走到他面前，捧起他的脸，“告诉我，Thor，你在想什么？”

“在想一直想的事。”

“有什么困扰，说出来，我们大家会帮你的。”

“我再想……” Thor低声说，“或许该送Hela回她的星球了。”

“哦，亲爱的，这么久不见，还是在说我的坏话。”Hela从旁边走过来，穿一身黑衣，漆黑的头发散落腰间。

“我可没有说你的坏话，Hela，难道你不怀念你的国家和子民吗？”

“我的子民？ 哈哈，真有趣，完美好哥哥一直在怀念自己的捣蛋坏弟弟。” Hela走近他，伸出手指勾住他的下巴，“可是却一点办法都没有。”

“是，我的确没有办法。” Thor抬起下巴避过她的手，“只要你在阿斯加德一天，Loki就一天不能回来。”

“这一定很痛苦吧，明知弟弟在另一个遥远的国度遭受苦难，你却帮不上忙，甚至连见一面都办不到。”

Thor十分生气，转身就走。

“或许我能帮你呢？” Hela在他身后喊道。

Thor果然停下脚步，转过身来，“我听着呢。”

“我可以给Laufey修书一封，让他放Loki回来，也可以把你偷偷送进约顿海姆，让你见到他。”

“你凭什么觉得Laufey会听你的话？”

“是这样”，Hela眼神中露出不屑的神情，“跟你们虚伪的阿萨不同，战士的荣耀在约顿人眼中是至高无上的，我是约顿海姆尊贵的王储，即使被送来当质子，也依旧是，不像那个小可怜Loki……哦，说到他，我还有点想他了……”

“你要的回报是什么？” Thor没有执着于口舌之争，恰到好处的打断她的喋喋不休。

“亲爱的，你还记得你父亲从约顿海姆偷来的宝匣……”

“那只是一个胜利的奖品，避免你们再利用它残害无辜的人！”

“但是现在我想知道你们把它藏在哪了。”

“哼”， Thor露出不屑的神情，”你在这里待了几百年，还是一点用都没有……呃！”

Hela把他按在墙上，用一柄长剑抵住他的喉咙，”几百年来你让心爱的弟弟孤身一人在霜巨人国受苦，还不是一点用都没有！”

“即使走投无路，我也不会找你合作！”

Thor拒绝了Hela， 可是她的话狠狠触及他的内心，他想要去约顿海姆，哪怕见一面Loki也好。他离开大殿，去往彩虹桥找无所不知的守门人。

“Heimdall， 我能通过吗？”

“你要去哪里？”

“去找我弟弟。”

“那我无能为力。”

“Heimdall， 你能看到Loki对吗？”

“是的。”

“他现在怎么样？”

“老样子，出门、打猎、独处，没人碰他。他在那里交了几个新朋友，但是他的内心依旧很孤独。”

“Thor心头涌上一丝苦涩，低下头喃喃自语，“我不是个好哥哥……”

执剑的Heimdall回头，“你已经为他做了你能做的一切。”

“不，Heimdall.” Thor摇头，语气却更加肯定，“还远远不够。”

他以为时间会帮他抹平这一切，可是回到阿斯加德，父母亲和朋友们熟悉的面庞，照常热闹的酒席狂欢，还有Hela，代替了Loki住在阿斯加德的敌国王储，无一不再提醒他: 是他把Loki害到这个地步，是他的懦弱和无能。

Hela的宫殿宏伟华丽，却色调单一，显得阴气森森，在富丽温暖的阿斯加德建筑中格外好认。Thor走进去时，死亡女神正端坐在宝座上喝着神域特有的蜜酒——据说是心灵手巧的精灵的手艺，等待着不速之客的到来。她知道，Thor一定会来找她，接受之前的条件。

Thor将锤子扔到Hela的面前，又收回去，“只有Loki安然无恙地回来，我才会告诉你那个东西在哪里。”

“当然，很公平。”

一卷羊皮纸隔空送到Thor的面前，Thor接住展开，上面全是他看不懂的约顿文字。

“别白费力气了，还是省省去打败那个顽固的守门人吧。”

Hela帮他控制住Heimdall，守住彩虹桥，但是只有两天时间，否则Heimdall会醒来，看到所发生的一切，并向Odin汇报。

Thor不再犹豫，跳进彩色的能量通道中。

他不是第一次来约顿海姆，知道王宫宫殿群的位置，Loki就住在其中之一。他不再像上一次偷偷摸摸，他带着Hela的书信，可以作为信使堂而皇之地觐见Laufey.

“这是她亲笔所写？” Laufey问他。

“是的，陛下。”

“有劳了。”

有一个侍者上前跟Laufey小声说了些什么。

Laufey听完，转过头遗憾的说，“Loki此时外出未归，或许你可以在他的宫殿里等一会？”

“谢谢您的提议，但如果您不介意，我还是想去找他。”

“Loki很幸运有你这个哥哥。”

Laufey派了一个巨人给他带路，他们很快赶到Loki所在的冰霜森林。

Loki站在一棵倒下的树干上，举起弓箭瞄准了一只独角兽。

“你，是我的。”

就在弓箭即将射出时，一枚巨锤从旁边突然飞出，抢先一步打倒了野兽。

Loki吃了一惊，连弓箭都忘记了放下，在约顿海姆，锤子可不是那么常见的东西。

“你得更快点才行，Loki～” 

Loki霍然转头，一个长着金色卷发，身披红色披风，比周围所有人都矮将近半个身子的白皮肤阿斯加德人出现在视野里。

Thor……

Loki跳下树干，飞快跑到Thor的面前，只有近距离观察到本人，Loki才敢肯定，他的哥哥真的来了，这个寒冷、充斥着狂风暴雪的约顿海姆。

他没有想到，几百年不见，Thor变得更高、更成熟、更坚毅、更强大，曾经甚至觉得看腻了的这张熟悉的脸庞，现在却觉得格外亲切，格外想念。

Thor笑得灿烂，拉着Loki的手腕转身就走，“好久不见，弟弟，快来，把这头野兽带回去，今天的战利品大概足够了，我们该好好叙叙旧。”

“当然，哥哥。”

Loki命人把独角兽带回去，把珍贵的角献给Laufey，然后带着Thor马不停蹄的赶回自己的宫殿。Thor说的对，他们是该好好叙叙旧，但是在那么多冰霜巨人在场的森林里，显然不行。

回到宫殿，Loki将侍女遣散出去，偌大的宫殿只剩下重逢的兄弟两人。

“Thor……”

“Loki……” Loki还没来得及说话，就被Thor紧紧抱在怀里，“我好想你。”

Loki单薄的身体被力大无穷的Thor箍在怀里动弹不得，几乎要喘不过气来，“我也想你……”

Thor放开他，一只手抚摸弟弟的脸颊，自从见面后，他还没有好好看看他。

分开时，Thor才刚刚成年，而Loki还未成年，拥有瘦挑的体型和稚嫩的脸庞。现在，弟弟已经长大成人，脸上仅存的婴儿肥也消失不见，无论五官还是身形，都变得更加成熟，也更加俊秀。刚才在冰霜森林，虽然几百年不见，Thor远远的一眼就认出这唯一白皮肤小体型的异域人。在这里住了这么久，Loki仿佛一点未被同化，一身黑色与墨绿色相间的衣服穿得整整齐齐，一举一动还是如此优雅从容。

“你长大了，Loki.” Thor目不转睛的盯着他。

“彼此彼此。” Loki报以微笑。

Thor突然想到一件事，双手按在他的肩膀上，把他转过来，又转过去，认真检查。

“那些霜巨人，有没有伤到你？”

Loki被他弄得哭笑不得，“没有，完全没有，你放心……不过话说回来，你来这里做什么？”

“我来带你回阿斯加德，正如我承诺过的。” Thor认真地对他说。


	4. 穆斯贝尔海姆

虽然Hela说这封信可以令Laufey回心转意，放Loki回去，但是Thor并没有盲目乐观。果然，来到约顿海姆的第二天，Laufey就提出要把他们送到乌特加德住几天，完全没有提及关于两域合约以及送Hela回来的事。

“我想，你们大概还需要团聚几天，众神之父不会怪我把他的另一个儿子也留下吧？” Laufey难得用轻快的好语气说话。

“当然不会，我求之不得。” Thor陪着笑脸。

“那么，今天就让Skrymir带你们到乌特加德去玩玩吧，相信乌特加德罗基一定会替我好好招待你们的。”

“呃，多谢了。”

“喂，Loki，Laufey在打什么鬼主意，虚情假意的装作一个好主人。” 路上，Thor拽过Loki，在他耳边偷偷地问。

Loki茫然摇头，说实话他不仅不知道Laufey在打什么主意，连Thor留在这里到底想要做什么他也有点混乱了。昨天晚上，他的哥哥按着他的肩膀庄重的承诺要把他带回阿斯加德，可是仅凭一封信，Loki着实拿不准。

看似Laufey把Thor当成贵宾招待，虽然在这住了几百年，但Loki从未去过乌特加德，据说整个部落被冰雪覆盖，拥有约顿海姆最壮丽的建筑。部落首领是赫赫有名的巨人之王乌特加德罗基，这里独立于Laufey的统治，却能一直相安无事，她的城堡被冰雪覆盖，是唯一没有龙卷风，也是约顿海姆最寒冷的地方。游玩自然是一件令人开心的事，即使是在并不美丽的约顿海姆。可是，重点是……自己当时来这里的时候可没有这种待遇，果然雷霆之神无论在哪里都是不同的存在，Loki愤愤不平地想。

Thor显然不知道弟弟的腹诽，不停跟Skrymir，还有另一位同行的朋友Hrungnir，打听他们的目的地乌特加德的情况，好像对那里很感兴趣。

“嘿，据我所知，你来这里可不是为了玩耍的吧？” Loki小声对他说。

“呃，把它当做附加的礼物也不错。”

“你的时间看起来很宽裕。”

“那倒不是。” Thor靠近Loki的耳朵，“Hela帮我控制了Heimdall，我有两天的时间，所以，如果在明天这个时候我还没完事的话，我偷偷来这里的事就会被父亲知道，麻烦就大了。”

Thor歪一下头，露出一个一切尽在掌控的神情。

这可气坏了Loki，他的哥哥明显有计划瞒着他，他们两人单枪匹马的，作战力跟这些霜巨人、Laufey相差甚远，可是这个蠢哥哥永远一副信心满满的样子，真不知他那股子作战的自信是从哪儿来的。

“你的计划是什么？”

“就是等Laufey开口放你回去，同时我们也可以把他邪恶的宝贝女儿送回来。”

“得了吧，哥哥，这太不像你的作风了，到底还有什么瞒着我？”

“放松点，王宫里Laufey的眼线太多，等我们到了乌特加德，我会把一切都告诉你的。”

乌特加德罗基已经被告知两兄弟要来这里做客的消息，热情好客的他早就准备好了酒席和宫殿，为远道而来的客人接风洗尘。

“吾很感激您的慷慨。” Thor真情实意地道谢。

“这是寡人的荣幸，请早点休息，热水已经为两位准备好了。”

“热水？”

Thor觉得惊讶，毕竟这里号称是最寒冷的国度，一路的风霜和劳顿快要把他的力气耗光，热水和食物无疑是他此刻最需要的。

可等他真正看到所谓的“热水”，不由的大失所望，这才对嘛，这个冰霜国度怎么会有真正的热水，摸起来也只不过比冰的温度稍微高一点而已……

“希望您会喜欢。” 侍者说完这句话就离开了。

这些霜巨人们的浴池如同一个小型游泳池，四周壁上残留着未融化的冰渣。Loki和Thor面面相觑，这里好像还不如Laufey的王宫呢……

好在浴池下方有一块凹陷处，里面有一层薄薄的木烬，应该是用来融化冰的。万能的雷神想了想，走到宫殿门口问守门巨人:

“嘿， 你能帮我多找一些木头来吗？”

“当然，殿下。”

木头被找来。约顿海姆的树也都是巨型树，一整棵树干就可以烧好久，Thor召唤了一点雷火，木头烧得很旺，池壁上的冰很快融化，里面的水也热了起来。

“唔，我总算感觉到有你在的好处了。” Loki望着蒸腾的水汽感叹道。

“希望不会让你失望。”

“如果你不介意的话……”

“请随意。”Thor做了一个请的姿势。

Loki脱下外衣，又脱下里面的上衣，露出白皙瘦削的上半身，走到浴池边。他的身体早已不是少年时期青涩的模样，而是成熟男性的样子，高挑健美，单薄的肌肉恰到好处地分布在躯体，匀称、苗条、柔韧，蕴含力量和令人无法抗拒的吸引力。

Thor看着他的弟弟，意识到自己的脸颊微微发烫，立刻转过身去。真是奇怪，这是怎么了？

虽然Loki是个很要面子的家伙，在别人面前表现得端庄，但是因为他们俩从小一起长大，亲密无间，因此在对方面前脱衣服洗澡也是十分正常的事。Loki此刻所做的跟小时候并无不同，然而，为什么他却觉得有什么东西变得不太一样，具体是什么，他却说不出，只是感觉，他无法再多看Loki一眼。

“Thor？” Loki察觉到Thor的反常。

“我没事，我去找点补给品。” Thor留下这句话，便头也不回的离开了宫殿。

等到他再次回到宫殿时，Loki已经穿戴整齐，坐在石制床板边缘。

“可真够久的， 哥哥。”

“顺便解决了几个鬼鬼祟祟的小丑而已。”

Loki的脸色变得十分不善，“这到底是怎么回事，Thor？ 为什么我们会莫名其妙来到这个鬼地方？ 为什么会有那么多人监听我们？ 现在安全了，告诉我。”

“嘘……” Thor从怀里掏出一小片羊皮纸，递到Loki面前。上面密密麻麻写着一些看不懂的文字，不是阿斯加德的语言。

“这是……古老的约顿文字！”

“是的。”

“你从哪里得到的？” Loki抬头看了看Thor，肯定了自己的猜测，“不是吧……这是Hela的书信，所以你来这里，并不是为了带我回去。”

“不，我想要带你回去，Loki，但是Hela那个女人总是令人不放心，她在阿斯加德待那么久一定是有目的的。”

“他们的宝匣……”

“不完全是，我在来这里之前去了一趟华纳海姆，去找Mimir。”

“嗯，不错嘛。” Loki知道Mimir是伟大的先知，智慧的象征，他的哥哥，做事变得谨慎多了。

“他只说了一句话，事情永远有另一种解决办法，你需要做的就是换一个角度。但是我还不知道这到底代表什么意思。”

Loki拿过纸片，放在灯火下细细的看，奇怪的是，在火光的热度下，纸片上一部分字母慢慢淡化。Thor着急起来，“快停下，Loki，信息在消失。”

“别着急，哥哥。”Loki从小就有过目不忘的本领，他找来另一张布片，把消失的字母一个个誊写在上面。

“唔，我忘了你还会这个。”Thor感叹道。

“S， PEL……”

“Loki？” Thor大喜过望，“你能辨别出吗？”

“我尽力，可是我所知道的有限。”

“S P E L……” Thor重复这几个字母。

“这几个字母对你来说有什么特定含义吗？”

Thor想了想，摇头。

两兄弟在灯火下沉默了几秒钟，突然同时眼睛一亮，转头对视，不约而同的喊出一个名字，“穆斯贝尔海姆！”

“Surtur！” 两人再次同时喊出另一个名字。

“诸神黄昏……” Thor沉声说，“我听说过这个传说，但只以为是个传说罢了……”

Loki也觉得沉重起来，他知道这个词语对阿斯加德诸神来说意味着什么。

“听着，弟弟，我们必须离开这里，Hela太危险了，我要回去杀了她，阻止这一切！” Thor下定决心。

“可是，我们要怎么离开？ 彩虹桥不会为我们开放。”

“对……” Thor握紧拳头，“现在能靠的只有我们自己了。”

统一了大方向，商讨具体对策变得事半功倍，Loki知道约顿人的飞船放置在王宫的什么地方，也知道走哪条路才能更快的回到阿斯加德， 但是要做这件事，他们必须要先回到王宫。

“就像我说的，我们必须要更快。” 

Thor站起身来，此时，门口传来巨大的轰隆声，两人不知道发生了什么，但是在最开始的地方就与计划不符，这一定不是什么好兆头。

接着咔嚓一声，似乎是重物落地的声音。

“糟了！”

两人快速赶到门口，可是已经晚了，大门被巨石封死。这里的建筑物为了避风避寒，不设窗户，所以大门是唯一的出口，现在两人被锁死在这座空荡荡的宫殿中了。Thor和Loki终于明白，为什么Laufey要把他们送到这里来，一是支开他们，二是，乌特加德是一个独立的部落，即使尊贵的阿斯加德王子们在这里出了什么事，明面上也怪不到Laufey头上。

“真是太狡猾了！ 我还以为冰霜巨人都是一群没有头脑的蠢货。”

“曾经我们跟他们也是经过血战的，不是什么人都能成为众神之父的对手。现在怎么办，Thor？”

“找个坚固的东西抓着。”

“你不会真的要这么做吧？”

“没别的办法了。”

“这里可能会整个塌掉。”

“那我们……” Thor已经把雷锤抡了起来，“就在塌掉之前逃出去。” 

他屈膝借力跳了起来，向前飞去，锤子在手中划出一个优美的弧度，接着重击在门还有门外的巨石上。顿时震耳欲聋地震山摇，宫殿顶部落下几块石块和冰渣，石制门板出现几条裂缝。

Loki急忙抓住床沿，蹲下身子以减轻冲击。

重击还在继续，门口的裂缝越来越大，门板被敲碎，巨石身上也开始出现裂痕。Loki内心绝望……这很好，十全的雷神风范，整个乌特加德都知道他们在拆这座宫殿了。

“Loki！”

巨石已经摇摇欲坠，雷神最后一次蓄力撞击，一只手揽住自己的弟弟，另一只手抡起锤子，轻而易举的撞开巨石飞了出去。身后整座宫殿剧烈颤抖，宫殿外顶晶莹剔透的冰制雕塑从中间横断，掉落地面砸得粉碎，接着宫殿实体分崩离析，最终完全塌陷进地面。

“Thor……” Loki咽了口唾沫，“这太疯狂了。”

“还没结束呢。”

他们的后面，出现了几十个蓝皮肤两人高的冰霜巨人，往他们逃跑的方向追来。

“天，这会成为几百年来在约顿海姆最难忘的一天。”


	5. 逃跑

Thor抓起Loki的肩膀，带着他一起向前飞去，想甩下后面追来的冰霜巨人。可是很快，几架飞船在空中出现，对他们进行射击，迫使他们不得不降落地面，寻找躲避物。

眼见冰霜巨人越来越近，loki回头喊，“这里没有路了！”

“那就找出一条！”

巨人们追上来与他们陷入激烈的缠斗。Loki的法术由于离开Frigga没有再学习的缘故，变得有点生涩，幸好他还一直练习武功，近身战斗熟练而利落。

冰霜巨人的寒力会将阿斯加德人脆弱的皮肤冻伤，Thor在战斗中一直注意这点，避免受伤后减弱自己的战斗力。而Loki，由于近身搏斗，他的身体有好几处被约顿人触碰到，可是却没有预料中的灼痛感，被碰过的肌肤变成诡异的蓝色，接着又恢复如初。

敌人剧烈的攻击使他没有时间去在意身体的变化，时间消耗得越来越多，Loki和Thor开始支撑不住。先是Thor的手臂和腰部被冰棱划伤，接着Loki的肩膀被冰刀刺穿。可是冰霜巨人却怎么都杀不尽。

“Loki，这边！” Thor找到一个陡坡，从上面滑行下去。

Loki就地一滚，躲过另一支冰刀的攻击，脚下的地面突然冒出几支冰棱，Loki刚起身又急忙抬脚去躲，一块巨石迎面飞来，直接击中他受伤的肩膀。

“啊……！” Loki直接被击落下去。

“Loki！” Thor抡起锤子飞起来接住他，“我抓住你了。”

陡坡下是另一处地面，建筑物废弃倒塌，陷落在地底，碎石金属七零八落，似乎这里遭受过严重地质灾害，是被巨人们抛弃的地方。Loki在一幢失去了天花板的建筑物里面看到一个连通地下的楼梯，捡了一块石头扔进去，咚咚咚的敲击声接连响了好久，越来越微弱，最后才不情不愿地沉寂下去。

“这里很深。”

“那下去看看。”

Thor把Loki的一只手搭在自己的肩膀，扶着他一步步走下去。

台阶走完，道路却没有消失，而是变得愈加平整。墙壁上挂有破碎的灯台，有金属碎片，有精致的纹路，某些地方还刻着不太完整的壁画。

“是一个地下宫殿。” Thor判断道，“Loki，你认识这些墙上的壁画吗？”

“好像是一个故事。” Loki指着一处，“哥哥，如果我没有料错的话，这里应该还是一个很有名的地方，至少以前是。”

“这是……？”

“乌特加德.”

“什么？”

“很早以前，乌特加德罗基与Laufey发生过战争，后来战败了，于是Laufey成为约顿海姆的王，而乌特加德罗基退回了这里，建立乌特加德。”

“建在地下？”

“或许是为了躲避Laufey的追杀？ 这里跟现在的乌特加德相比，更像一个军事基地。”

“可是这个地方被毁了，被Laufey发现了。”

“是被彩虹桥毁的。” Loki指着墙上一团像桥一样的花纹，“大概是我们的父亲看不惯Laufey的残暴，不幸的是，在与他的战争中牵连到了乌特加德，可能是不小心毁掉的，也可能是乌特加德罗基跟Laufey沆瀣一气，谁知道呢。” 接着Loki想到一个严重的问题，“因此，乌特加德对我们的恨意可能甚至比Laufey还要更深些，我们如果落在他的手里，或许只有死路一条……”

“这么一想，或许Laufey更加仁慈些” Thor苦笑。“这里会有别的路通往王宫吗？”

“找找看吧，但我总觉得这里的希望比在地面上大。”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为作为一个部落首领，而且还是一个有野心的部落首领，他要未雨绸缪的东西太多了，假如他够聪明的话……” Loki沿着墙壁摸索，终于在内殿的一面壁画处停下，敲了敲墙面。

“是空的！”

Thor抡起锤子砸碎了墙壁，里面是一个更大的空间。

“地下通道！” Thor兴奋的喊。

“部落修建密道只会为了一个目的，战争。无论是攻击还是逃亡，通道大概都只会通向一个地方。”

“王宫！” Thor恍然大悟。

“你太棒了！Loki。”

Thor由衷的赞叹让Loki十分受用，但他还是没有哥哥那样乐观，“如果你在约顿海姆住了几百年，或许这些也会自然而然知道了。希望不要出差错，毕竟已经过去太久了。”

Loki说的没错，几千年的风雪摧折，一个部落消逝重建，更何况是一个秘密的地下通道。它多长，通向哪里，出口设在什么地方，中间只要有一点被毁坏，Thor和Loki都可能直接被堵死在里面，所以风险还是很大的。

好在勤劳的约顿人没有让他们失望，这条通道的线路采取的是最直接最快的一种，宽阔而没有岔路和弯曲，不管地底下有矿石或河流阻挡，他们或者直接打通，或者填高水位，总而言之，一路畅通无阻，比起地面更加有效率。通道四周被金属加固，能抵抗强烈地震，就算是雷神，也不得不感叹，约顿族的创造力和毅力实在惊艳。

Loki的伤口被冰止住血，但是状况惨烈。

“其实，我不觉得你来这里找我是个好选择……” Loki尽量斟酌字句。要戳穿Hela的阴谋有很多办法，而亲自前来约顿海姆，这不仅是众神之父明令禁止的，也是最危险最充满未知数的决定。

“我不知道，弟弟，我身边没有能给我出主意的人。但是我知道，一旦两域再次交战，你的身份一定是最尴尬的。”

“你又何必在意呢？” Loki轻飘飘的说，“父亲把我抛弃在这里，一定考虑到了各种可能性。”

“父亲没有抛弃你！” Thor着急的跟他解释，“这都是Laufey无理的要求，母亲一直很关心你，还有我……我们都不会就这样把你抛在这里的！”

Loki知道这个大块头哥哥又在安慰他，像小时候一样顾及他敏感的小心思，于是回给一个笑容，“那……谢谢你了。”

“Loki……” Thor对这个弟弟既心疼又无奈。

“说实话，我以为我的余生就要在寒冷的约顿海姆度过了……” Loki难得的换上一副极为认真极为诚恳的神情和语气，“直到昨天见到你，我说真的，无论结果怎么样，我都应该谢谢你……”

弟弟突如其来的感谢让Thor心中一暖，同时又有点无所适从，他怕自己还担不起Loki最真挚的感谢。

“现在……还不是说这些的时候，我们先走出密道，找到飞船，离开这里才是。”

“嗯，说得对。” Loki低下头，眼睛里划过一丝失落。

“我们需要一个快速回到阿斯加德的时空隧道。” Loki很快想到了正事，眼睛亮亮的，“我在这里困了这么久，也算好坏参半。”

Thor心领神会，“除了彩虹桥，还有别的秘密通道？”

“Hrungnir是个好斗喜功的蠢货，只要区区几个赌注，再稍微施加一点刺激和压力，他什么都会告诉我。”

Thor想起Heimdall之前对他说，Loki在这里交了几个朋友，不由暗暗地抿住嘴微笑。

Loki没注意到他哥哥的小表情，依旧自顾自的说着，“原本是为我自己准备的，没想到现在倒成了我们逃跑的绝佳路线。”

Loki告诉Thor，Hrungnir曾说过在约顿海姆最南边伦格费岛上有个名叫伊达利尔的大峡谷，终年被极光笼罩，有几百万米长的峡谷地段，只要我们的飞船以足够快的速度通过，就可以回到阿斯加德。

“我们要多快才能达到所要的效果？” Thor问。

Loki回答，“能多快就多快吧。”

“对”， Thor一把搂住Loki的腰，“那我们开始吧。” 

Thor抱着Loki一口气飞到这条地下通道的尽头。出口在头顶上，被一个不明物体堵住，Thor不假思索蓄力挥起雷锤砸碎了它，Loki躲到一边，地道里顿时沙砾飞扬。

“干得好……” Loki爬出洞口，发现他们现在所处的地方居然是埃琉德尼尔，Hela之前的宫殿，刚才Thor砸碎的就是死亡女神的宝座。

“这个Hela果然不简单。” Thor更加坚定了要回去除掉她的决心。

“这边，Thor。”

Loki带领Thor离开宫殿，去往安置飞船的地方，在密室外打倒几个没怎么有挑战性的守卫，然后按照之前从Hrungnir那里套出来的权限密码，他们轻而易举的偷走了约顿海姆最上乘型号的飞船之一。Loki驾驶飞船迅速往南边飞去。

飞船速度极快，周围空气温度越来越低，阳光越来越稀薄，接着陷入深蓝紫色的幽暗，他们很快就看到了不远处被彩色极光笼罩的岛屿。神秘绚烂的景象与彩虹桥上一般无二，Thor立刻就相信，这东西能帮他们回到阿斯加德。

Loki调整方向，以一种极快的速度稳稳的冲进峡谷。周围彩色的光线仿佛变成了实物，像风一样以极速向身后移动。

“喔~吼~” Loki兴奋地发出呼喊。

可惜，好景不长，Thor最先察觉到异样。

“有人追来了”

“什么？”

他们的飞船被后来的几架飞船追上，迅速把他们包围在中间，Loki不得不降低飞速。

Laufey站在距他们最近的一架飞船上，猩红色的眼睛恶狠狠的盯着Loki，“你们可真是伤了我的心，我把你们当贵宾，这就是你们报答我的方式？”

“Odin把你当做盟友，这就是你报答他的方式？” Thor针锋相对的回击。

“像你这样的小毛孩是不会懂的。”

“你口中的小毛孩，会拼尽全力阻止你的阴谋！”

Laufey手中凝聚起一把冰刀，朝Thor用力掷去。Thor用雷锤将其击碎。

“你就这么点能耐吗？”

Laufey抬手做了一个手势，一名冰霜巨人跳上他们的飞船，高大沉重的身躯使得船身严重摇晃起来，Loki急忙调整重心，稳定平衡。

“Thor！”

“好好驾驶飞船，Loki！”

Thor举起雷锤击打巨人，被他闪身躲过，伸出一只手抓住Thor握着锤子的胳膊，顿时剧烈的灼痛感蔓延开来。

“啊……” Thor低吼一声，把锤子换到另一只手上，朝霜巨人用力击去，直接将他打落飞船，当他的身躯没入彩色极光中，便不见踪影。

“Hrungnir……” Loki看到Laufey将另一个被打得遍体鳞伤的巨人拖出来，抓起他的脖子给兄弟两人看。

“这就是嘴巴不严实的下场，他是你的朋友吗，Loki？” 

Loki还未回答，Laufey就将那名巨人踢下了飞船，他并不需要Loki的回答，在约顿海姆， 背叛者只有一个下场。

“Hrungnir！”

“唔……” Laufey眯起眼睛，“别这样看着我，Loki，要怪只能怪你自己，几百年来，难道我对你还不够好吗？”

“没有你想像得那么好。”

“既然如此，就别怪我不客气了！” Laufey下令几艘飞船同时向他们射击，Loki灵活的转变方向躲避，可是他们身处在敌人的包围圈中，早已无路可逃。Loki打开炮火舱，对四周进行最大程度的射击，将对方一艘飞船击落。

“哼，垂死挣扎。” Laufey取过一柄长枪，朝他们的方向掷出去，准确无误的刺中了忙于击落炮火的Thor。

“Thor！” Loki回头，看到他的哥哥倒下去。

Thor撑着锤子重新站起来，Laufey跳上他们的飞船，高大的身躯显得Loki和Thor在他面前像侏儒一般小巧。贯穿Thor身体的长枪前端被Laufey握在手中，一抬手便把Thor整个人挑了起来，推到飞船边缘。

“别！Laufey， 我们可以谈判。” Loki慌乱地喊道。

“我觉得，你们已经失去了谈判的资格。” Laufey松开手掌，Thor和雷锤，还有那枚贯穿身体的长枪，一同掉进了峡谷深渊，消失得无影无踪。

“Thor！” Loki万念俱灰，眼泪从翠绿色的瞳孔中滑落。

Laufey走到Loki身后，弯下腰按下驾驶器的按钮，轻而易举的改变了飞船的航向， 在他耳边轻轻的说：

“该回家了，孩子……”


	6. 半约顿人

Loki被重新带回Laufey王宫，全身绑满了金属锁链，双手被手铐锁在身后，被两名冰霜巨人押送着，一步步慢慢走近宫殿，直至Laufey的面前。

“Oh， 不用给他戴这些的，他刚来这里的时候我不是说过，他是我们尊贵的客人？” Laufey抬了一个手势，身边的一名巨人打开了Loki背后的手铐。

Loki把全身的锁链解下来，他实在搞不懂Laufey对他的态度，他残忍地杀害了Hrungnir和自己的哥哥，现在反而连锁链都不给他戴？ 他低下头默默地揉刚才被弄疼的手腕。

“那个阿斯加德人，并不值得你为他伤心，Loki。”

“他是我哥哥！”

“不再是了。”

“什么意思？”

Laufey走到Loki的面前，居高临下的看着他，失望的摇头，“你本应像我一样，高大强壮，想必是遗传了你的母亲吧……”

“你在说什么……？” Loki皱起眉头，“我是阿斯加德的王子，奥丁之子，被送到约顿海姆为质，作为两族和平的保证……”

Loki话没说完，Laufey握住他的一只胳膊，举到他的眼前。

原本的白色皮肤从Laufey接触的地方开始变蓝，并且向外扩散，长出奇形怪状的纹路，手背、指尖，整条手臂都变成约顿人的肤色和模样。

“你在做什么……快停下来！”

Laufey没有停，握着他的胳膊直到蓝色蔓延到他的身体，再到脖子、脸颊……Loki整个人都变成约顿人的外形。Laufey满意地看着他现在的样子，松开他的胳膊，将他甩到地上。

Loki惊慌失措地看着自己身体的变化，跪坐在地上，用双手拉开自己的衣襟，低头看到自己的胸膛也变成了冰冷粗糙的灰蓝色。

“不，不……” 他挣扎着从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞跑到一面铜镜前。他的脸，变得跟身上的其他皮肤一样，诡异，丑陋，额头上出现几条半圆形的凸起纹路；他的眼睛，变成了和Laufey一样的猩红色。

怪物……

刚才并没有受到物理或魔法上的攻击，Loki感受的到，这只是自己的身体在触碰到Laufey自然而然产生的变化。正因如此，他才更加慌乱，更加害怕，双手撑着铜镜，仿佛失去了全身的力气，慢慢跪下去。

“我到底……是谁……” 他的声音打着颤。

“你，是我的儿子，Loki。” Laufey缓缓说道。

这句话犹如雷霆灌顶，Loki知道这极大可能是真的，但他死死咬住嘴唇，不发出任何一点惊慌或者绝望的声音。

“Odin是个杀人凶手也是个小偷，不仅偷走了我的宝匣，还偷走了我的儿子，养在自己的王宫里，等他长大了，再送回约顿海姆做人质，来换取可笑的和平，这还真是……他一贯的作风啊。”

Laufey的声音像是来自地狱魔鬼的耳语，残酷冰冷，Loki觉得心脏被一只大手抓紧，艰于呼吸。然而这还未结束。

“你的命不好，出生在战乱时期，我们被打败了，举族逃亡。你的母亲，生下你就离开了，她很柔弱，生下的你也太过幼小，我以为你活不下来的。”

“你抛下了我……”

“那是一项正确的决策，你看你，现在活得好好的。”

“那是因为父亲收养……”

“你还叫他父亲？！”

“不然呢？” Loki轻蔑的笑了笑，“你一边骂他是贼，一边又庆幸他将我救回，真是虚伪！”

“那是因为我还不知道你到底能给约顿海姆带来什么。” Laufey似乎并不在意Loki的无礼。“不过，现在我知道了。”

“什么意思？” Loki转过身，意识到接下来才是Laufey的真正目的。

“你身上同时具备约顿海姆和阿斯加德的血统，我的孩子，这太妙了，你的体内蕴藏着约顿的力量，Odin赐给了你阿斯加德的神力，Frigga教会了你阿斯加德的魔法，这使得你成为了一个独一无二的存在。”

仿佛在印证Laufey的话似的，Loki身上的灰蓝色慢慢褪去，他看着自己的胳膊，又变成以前正常的阿斯加德人模样。

“那个原本属于我们族人的宝匣，是我们力量的源泉，它会使你变得更加强大，所以，帮助我们把它夺回来，帮助你的族人们。”

“什么？”

“一旦诸神黄昏来临，阿萨诸神的末日就到了，杀了Odin，杀了Thor，成为约顿海姆新的王，这是你与生俱来的权利……”

Loki看着自己变回正常肤色的手臂，想起不久前Thor被长枪贯穿身体扔下峡谷，Thor将他抱在怀里低声说我好想你，从伊格德拉修神树上将他带回地面，解开他的衣服帮他检查身上的伤势……他突然感到一种痛苦的窒息感，仿佛要把他的内脏压碎掏空，他跪趴在地上，手指用力抓紧胸口，想要把这种感觉从身体里剥离……

生理性的剧痛和意识上的折磨同时袭来，他渐渐失去了意识。

再醒来时，他看到了母亲担忧而慈祥的面容，Frigga， 他已经几百年没有见过她了。

“Loki，你醒了。”

“母亲？我在哪里？”

“你回家了，Loki，约顿海姆把你送了回来。”

约顿海姆， Laufey……原来这一切都是真的，Loki低头看了看自己的手。

“怎么了，Loki？” Frigga感觉到他的不自在。

“Thor……他在哪里？”

“Thor？” Frigga有点惊讶，“说到他，我已经两天没有见到他了，大概又出远门了吧。”

Loki低下头，是了，他的哥哥是偷偷溜出阿斯加德的，连守门人都不知道，母亲怎么会知道呢。这么说来，他失踪的消息现在也还是个秘密。

Frigga见他似乎很失落，以为是太过想念哥哥，于是安慰他，“你哥哥从小不如你乖巧，喜欢到处乱跑，但是你父亲已经宣布了你回来的消息，相信Thor也正在赶回来的路上。如果担心的话，就去问问Heimdall吧。”

“谢谢母亲。”

Loki踏出寝殿，见到了守在走廊上的Fandral和Sif。

“欢迎殿下回来。” 两人同时对Loki行抚胸礼。

“好久不见，你们还好吗？” Loki一边说一边绕过两人。

“多谢殿下关心，我们一切都好……”

“嗯。”

“但是……” Fandral急忙拦住Loki，低声说道，“但是Thor失踪了。”

Loki果然停下了脚步，回过头，“你们怎么知道的？母亲说他只是出远门了。”

Sif走近他，悄悄的将三天前Thor和Hela的对话告诉他。

“后来Thor就不见了踪影，我觉得他一定去找你了，可是现在……你平安归来，Thor却下落不明，Loki，在约顿海姆，到底发生了什么事？”

Loki沉默了两秒钟，“我不知道你在说什么，自从离开阿斯加德，我还没有见过Thor。”

“Loki！” Sif抓住他的手腕。

Loki皱起眉头，语气变得十分严肃，“别碰我。”

Sif下意识松开手，Loki头也不回的走掉了。

“他在撒谎。” Sif肯定的对Fandral说。

“不管他是不是在撒谎……” Fandral沉思片刻，“他变了……”

Loki面无表情地穿过久违的阿斯加德宏伟宫殿和美丽温馨的花园，径自走向彩虹桥，守门人一如既往地执剑站在桥的尽头。

Loki省略掉日常寒暄，劈头就问，“Heimdall， Thor在哪里？”

“他在一颗凡人星球上，殿下，仍旧属于众神之父的统治之下，中庭。”

“中庭？” 他的哥哥还活着，Loki微微放下心，“他……还好吗？”

“遇到一点小麻烦，但是已经解决了，他遇到一个女孩，也交了几个不错的朋友，这一年来他过得很开心。”

“是吗？……你会把这件事报告给Odin吗？”

“如果众神之父需要知道的话，是的。”

“很好。”

Loki离开彩虹桥，来到看守宝匣的宫殿，他将巡逻的侍卫遣走，走到宫殿的最深处，刻有约顿独特花纹的宝匣自内而外的散发出幽蓝色的诡谲光芒。

“Loki……？”

身后穿来Odin的声音。

“Father。”

“你在这里做什么？”

“有一件事情，我想要跟你确认。”

“什么事？”

“我是谁？”

“你是我的儿子。”

“除此之外呢？”

Loki转过身来，身体变成约顿人的模样，蓝皮肤，红眼睛。

“不，Loki……” Odin眼神闪烁，他知道真相总有一天要找上门来。

“你把我从约顿海姆带走，养大，就是为了这一天吧，作为你缔结合约的工具，等待着被你抛弃的那一天……”

“不是这样的，Loki……”

Loki以为自己已经接受了这个事实，但是面对将他养大的父亲，听他亲口说出当年的真相，又是另一回事。他的眼泪不由自主的滑落脸庞，精致的面容因为痛苦而变得扭曲。

“我永远不会忘记你亲手把我送进约顿海姆的那一天，多么残忍的父亲才能做出这种事，但是，现在我回来了，你有料到这一天吗？”

“Loki……”

Loki走到Odin的面前，“现在一切都说得通了，我终于明白为什么这些年你一直偏爱Thor，不管你声称多么爱我，你都不会允许一个冰霜巨人坐上阿斯加德王位的宝座！ “

“不……” Odin被这巨大的仇恨刺激到，苍老的身躯慢慢倒在Loki的脚边。

Loki俯下身，“你曾经说过，我生来为王，父亲，我会做到的，带着约顿海姆的千军万马，踏平这个令人痛苦的地方！”

“……” 他的父亲已经闭上眼睛，再也说不出话来，陷入不知何时会结束的长眠。

啪， 啪……

从黑暗的角落中走出一个身穿黑色长裙的女子，一边为刚才的对话鼓掌，一边称赞，“说得太好了，Loki，我早就想对他说这些话了。”

Loki从Odin的身边起身，并没有回答她的话，“你怎么进来的？”

“你指的是外面那几个弱货？” Hela不屑一顾的撇了撇嘴。

“这样会坏事的！” Loki对这个女人的蛮横简直忍无可忍。

“喂喂，算我没说清楚，我进来的时候，他们甚至都没发现……弱货！”

“哼。” Loki松了一口气。

“为什么不直接杀了他？” Hela看着地上不省人事的Odin。

“那只会给原本的计划带来麻烦。”

“也是。” Hela点点头，如果Odin在这时死去，只会使阿斯加德陷入失去统治者的空档期，虽有短期的恐慌，但是她固有的规则体系只会让她变得更加警惕，更加固若金汤。”到时候我要回去就变得不太容易了。”

“你要回去？”

“难道不对吗？我总不能一直把宝匣留在这里。”

“你以为Heimdall会傻到让你带着它离开？”

Loki走到宝匣面前，双手握住两端，指尖浮现出点点银色光芒，Hela还没看清到底发生了什么，宝匣就在眼前凭空消失了。

“Wow……看起来阿斯加德还是给了你一点好东西。”

“我觉得你还是留在这里更好，他们需要接应。” Loki提议。

“说到重点了，这是一个好策略。” Hela不得不承认，Loki的主意更好一些。

“剩下的事情交给我。”

“你知道吗，Loki，第一眼见到你的时候，我就知道你与众不同，我甚至有点喜欢你了。父亲也会为你感到骄傲的。”

面对姐姐的称赞，Loki只是假意笑了一下，转身就走，“快回到你的宫殿吧。”

“你呢？”

“Odin看起来需要照顾。”

“你那个块头很大看起来蠢蠢的‘哥哥’” Hela在身后喊道，“最好让他消失，否则会是一个大麻烦。”

“这正是我要去解决的。”

Loki回过头，眼睛里露出狡黠的精光。


	7. 中庭

“这绝对是个小把戏，有什么机关吧？”

“你在里面下了什么咒语？”

“有什么按钮……”

“请随意，尽管试试。”

Thor坐在沙发上，手里握着一杯啤酒，兴致勃勃的向周围的朋友们发出邀请。

今天是周六晚上的欢乐聚会，他们已经打败了妄图袭击地球抢夺宇宙魔方的齐塔瑞大军，保护了空间原石；又从Strucker手中抢回了心灵原石，似乎所有的任务都圆满完成了。

“黑寡妇？”

“哦不，这个问题可不需要我来回答。” 美艳绝伦的黑寡妇喝了一口红酒，惬意地向后仰靠在沙发上，看这些男人们上台表演就足够了，今晚明显不是她的舞台。

“所以从技术层面上来说，只要有Thor的指纹，就能举起这个东西了对吧。”

“嗯，这是个不错的理论。” Thor点头应允。

“我能试一试吗？” 刚从吧台端回两杯红酒的女博士问。

“Jane？” Thor摊手，“当然可以。”

“这下有好戏看了。” Darcy从Jane手里接过酒杯。

虽说Jane只是一个不会武功的柔弱女子，但是Thor对她十分上心，如果这真的只是一个法术或者把戏的话，说不定会为了他的女朋友解开？

“我已经尽了这辈子最大的力气了。” Jane无奈地放弃。

“唉……” 复仇者们失望的叹气。

Thor喝光杯子里的啤酒，站起身来走到Jane身边，“我知道你们有各种各样的猜测，但是其实还有最简单的一种，那就是……” Thor伸出手，轻而易举的拎起锤子，“你们没有资格。”

“Come on……” 朋友们笑着起哄。

“Guess you're my hero.” Jane转过头深情的看着Thor。

“It's my pleasure.” Thor低下头，与Jane接吻。

一旁的Helen博士看了一眼他们两人，低下头掩起眼中的落寞，一口气喝光了杯子里的红酒。

“有人来了。” 黑寡妇说。

杀手的直觉一向比别人灵敏，美国队长迅速做好防御，Hill特工也为手枪打开保险杠。

一个黑色身影出现在窗外楼下。

“就是他！” 复仇者们准备发动袭击。

“等一下！”

“Thor？”

外面的人影高瘦颀长，浑身充满杀气，一步一步走近斯塔克大楼。虽然Thor看不清容貌，但是那步伐，姿势，熟悉的感觉，与他脑海中最深刻的记忆重叠在一起。

“Loki……” Thor没有犹豫，转身冲出聚会房间，往楼下跑去。

斯塔克大楼下的外来客正是Loki，但已经不是阿斯加德王子的打扮，他穿着一身黑色修身西装，一条黑格子围巾搭在领口，中长黑发被梳在脑后，绅士得体，只是……有点过于俊美了。Loki看到身穿墨蓝色衬衫和黑色西装外套的雷神朝他冲来，由于看到他的到来而显得格外兴奋，一路直奔到他面前。

Thor终于看清了他的弟弟，清澈如翡翠的瞳孔，略显瘦削的脸庞，还有紧紧抿在一起的单薄的嘴唇，跟他时常在梦中思念的面容一模一样。重逢的喜悦让他选择忽略掉弟弟此时不太友好的表情，他伸出一只手，像从前一样，轻轻抚摸Loki的脸庞。

“你怎么来了，Loki？” Thor似乎是问他，又似乎只是喃喃细语。

上一次两人分别，是他在伊达利尔峡谷被Laufey重伤并打下宇宙空间，这些事情对于Loki来说好像是昨天才发生的事情，而对于Thor，早就已经过去了很久。在地球上发生了太多事，他看到战争威胁着无辜人民的生命，根本无法坐视不理，于是留在这里跟新朋友们并肩作战，也与新邂逅的恋人陷入了爱河。

其他人跟着跑出来，惊讶的看着面前似乎渊源颇深的两人。

“Thor，你认识他吗？”

听到Jane的声音，Thor才从与弟弟的回忆中回过神来，拉着Loki走到大家面前。

“跟大家介绍一下，Loki Odinson，我的弟弟。”

“另一个神域人吗？跟Thor长得并不像嘛。” Tony漫不经心的说。

“太没礼貌了，Tony。” Steve瞥一眼钢铁侠，走到他前面去，朝Loki伸出手，“你好，我是Steve Rogers，很高兴认识你。” Loki伸手跟他握了一下。

“嗨，我是 Darcy.” 总爱犯花痴的女实习生十分主动地跟Loki介绍自己，被旁边的Jane偷偷撞了一下肩膀。

“我只是觉得这位绅士长得太帅了……” Darcy小声解释。

“你好，Darcy.” Loki对她微笑，伸出手握了一下她的手，女实习生的心头立刻乐开了花。

“哦，Loki，这位是Jane.”

“Thor经常跟我提起你，很荣幸今天见到本人。”

“我也很荣幸。” Loki握住Jane的指尖，低头在她的手背上轻吻了一下。

“呃，作为Thor的弟弟，能允许我邀请你加入我们的聚会吗？ 我相信这幢大楼里一定有属于你的房间。” Tony说。

“聚会？”

“呃……不然下次？” Thor帮忙回绝了他的好意，“抱歉，我太久没见我弟弟了，有很多事情要问他，关于我们的星球……你知道的，每个星球都有本难念的经。”

“当然了，我会让Jarvis帮你安排好房间的，请随意，像在自己家一样。”

“多谢你的款待。”

“谢了，Tony.” Thor拍了拍Tony的肩膀，跟Jane打了个招呼，便拉着Loki一起上楼了。

“多遗憾……” Darcy望着Loki的背影，不无感伤的叹息。

“行了，以后还会有机会的。” Jane丢下这句话，转头朝大楼走去。

“真的吗？什么时候？” Darcy急忙追上她问道。

Thor带Loki回到自己的房间。

“你的朋友们都很酷，看起来人也很好。” Loki做出评价。

“呃……”

“还有那位美女朋友，长得很漂亮，你们在一起……我说不好，一年了？”

“呃……并没有，只是最近才……” Thor用很快的语速解释道，“我掉落在地球上昏迷了好几个月，这是醒来后他们告诉我的，但是我完全不知道，只觉得是睡了一觉，大概是神力在作祟吧，我还不太适应地球上的时间……后来发生了很多事情，有一支邪恶的外星人军队攻打地球，神盾局把我招募进复仇者联盟，我们跟他们进行了很多次战斗……”

“听起来很有趣。”

“算了，这些暂且不提，Loki，你怎么会来这里，约顿海姆后来发生了什么事？”

“你消失之后，Laufey把我抓了回去，跟我说了一些事情，然后把我送回了阿斯加德。”

“什么？” Thor意识到事情没有表面看起来那么简单，“他这么做一定有目的。”

“是的，Laufey从来不是真心要与Odin缔结合约，只不过为了拖延时间，他们真实的目的，是为了联合火焰巨人，重新偷回被父亲夺走的宝匣，从伊达利尔把他们的大军送进阿斯加德，神不知鬼不觉的把阿斯加德诸神杀光，毁灭整个神域。”

“天呐……” Thor惊讶于Laufey恶毒的计划，同时又想到另一件重要的事情，“那你呢？Laufey把你送回来是为了什么？”

“他们缺少一个内应。”

“什么？ Laufey凭什么以为你会帮他？这太荒谬了。”

“我会的，他知道我会的，Thor。”

Thor难以置信的摇头，“是他威胁你了吗……母亲，父亲还好吗？Sif，Fandral……”

Thor每问到一个人，Loki都失望的摇头，直至后来，他已经十分不耐烦。

“Thor！ 父亲太过年老，新战争的威胁，还有你的离去……这些压垮了他，他陷入了奥丁之眠，而母亲一直陪在他身边。至于你的朋友们，就目前而言，还好好的。”

“怎么会这样……” Thor双手按在他的肩膀上，“弟弟，听我说……”

“我不是你弟弟！” Loki觉得不可忍受，抬起头冲他大喊。这种兄弟情深的把戏还要玩多久？

“从来不是。”

“Loki，你疯了吗？” Thor一把将Loki按到墙上。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“已经不能再清楚了，Thor Odinson，这就是我要告诉你的事，你看清楚。”

Loki催生体内的Laufey血脉的力量，从躯干到四肢，他很快完完全全变成了冰霜巨人的样子。

Thor被吓了一跳，不由自主地后退一步，“你你你在做什么？这是一种新的恶作剧吗？快停下来！”

Loki看到他的哥哥瞬间惊愕疏远的反应，笑得轻蔑，这也在他的意料之中，比起他刚知道真相的那一刻，他哥哥的反应倒还算委婉的呢。

“Thor，这才是我原本的样子……怎么了，害怕了？恶心？厌恶对不对？我生来就是你的敌人，Odinson，不管你再怎么假装我是你的弟弟，血脉里的东西是改变不了的！” Loki不停的对他吐出尽可能恶毒的言语。

Thor摇头，希望这些都是假的，但是Loki此时此刻的蓝灰皮肤和猩红瞳孔明明白白地告诉他：这就是真相，他必须面对。

Thor突然向前跨一步，用手拢住弟弟的后颈，像从前无数次做过的那样。

这是什么意思？Odinson。

Thor皱起眉头，眼睛里居然是……心疼和怜悯，“这些天来，你到底经历了什么？”

“什么？” Loki一时间反应不过来。

万能的雷神，难道你还要把你泛滥的仁慈恩降到冰霜巨人的身上？

Thor用手指轻轻抚摸弟弟额头上的半圆形凸起纹路，嗓音低哑，“这就是你要告诉我的吗？Loki，我的弟弟体内有约顿人的血脉？你太傻了……这并不会改变什么。”

“你在说什么……”

这个反应是Loki完全没有预料到的，天知道他是多么厌恶自己此刻的样子、身上的血脉，可是，现在他的蠢哥哥却跟他说这不会改变什么……难道从一开始，就是他自己想太多，从而埋葬了太多仇恨吗？

Loki的猩红双眼变得湿润朦胧。

Thor凑近，低头在他的眼睛上吻了一下，然后把他抱在怀里。

“Thor？”

“Loki，我们一起长大，一起玩耍，一起战斗，你永远都是我的弟弟，这才是无论如何都改变不了的。”

“……” Loki把头埋在哥哥的颈窝，第一次觉得这个傻大个的怀抱有点温暖。

“其实……” Thor换上轻快的口气，“这副样子倒不难看，我说实话。额头上那是什么？家族独有的花纹吗？”

“够了……” Loki忍无可忍地锤了一下哥哥的腹部。

“让我看一看。” Thor在Loki的耳边低低的说。

“看什么？” Loki愣了一下，马上就意识到哥哥指的是什么了。

“不行！”

“让我看一看，我想看。” 雷神不依不饶。

“绝对，不行！”

雷神不再寻求弟弟的许可，直接简单而粗暴地把他重新按回墙上。

围巾被取下，西装外套也被脱下，Thor伸手解开了Loki衬衫领口的扣子。

“Thor！”

“相信我。”

Thor将扣子从胸口一直解到腹部，把衣襟向外拉，他的弟弟已经变成异域形貌的身体就这样直接暴露在他的眼前。

他的身体与脸颊一样，呈现出灰暗冰冷的蓝色调，只不过凸起纹路更加密集，更加奇形怪状，这倒不是那么难以接受，Thor想。或者说，只要是Loki，他就都可以接受。他说不清为什么要这么做，只是想要看一看，毕竟他们之间的羁绊是世界上最亲密的联系，他无法忍受，Loki身上发生了某些变化而他还不了解。

Thor伸出手指触碰他的身体，Loki不由倒抽了一口凉气。或许是因为走神，他的掌心不知不觉带上了神力，从指尖与胸膛接触的地方，Loki的肤色变回正常的白色，并且向周围蔓延，不一会儿，他又变回阿斯加德人模样。

“Loki……” Thor不受控制地想要靠近他。

“Thor！” 一个女孩的呼唤声传来，同时房间门也被打开。

门内的景象让Jane一下子愣住了，剩下的话登时锁在喉咙里。

两个男人靠得很近，一个衣衫半解露出大片胸膛，她的男朋友一只手还停留在上面，地上随意丢弃着外套、围巾……

Loki低下头，故作镇定地整理身上凌乱的衣服。

“Jane？发生什么事了？” Thor问。

此时一声枪响从楼下传来，接着是激烈的打斗声。

“是奥创，他在这儿。” Jane急促地说。


	8. 魔方

“Loki，Loki……Loki！ “

“Thor？ Thor……醒醒！”

Thor挣扎着从梦中醒来，才发现自己又不小心睡在沙发上了，Jane则一脸严肃的盯着自己。

“Thor，到底怎么了，这两天你一直这样，在梦里大喊阿斯加德、Loki什么的，我很担心。”

“对不起，Jane，我也不知道到底是怎么回事，我觉得……需要找到答案。”

自从在Salvage Yard被一个能够控制心灵的女孩蛊惑之后，他就一直置身于一个可怕的幻境中。在那里，彩虹桥断裂毁坏，守护人的眼睛再也看不见任何事物，阿斯加德化为一片焦土，父亲、母亲，和他的朋友们都死去了，Loki躺在彩虹桥断裂的边缘，周身被火焰烧焦，身边幽蓝色的宝匣裂成碎片……

这个过于真实的噩梦，两天间一直焚灼着雷神的心脏，让他难以安眠，他觉得再这样下去自己就要疯掉了。

“Selvig，他在哪里，我可能需要他的帮助。”

Jane点点头，“我可以帮你联系他。”

“Loki呢？” Thor往四周望了望，“他在外面吗？”

“你在说什么，Loki不是昨天就离开了吗？”

“你说什么？”

百里外，农场别墅的客厅里，复仇者围坐在桌边，Nick Fury给他们发来一段视频，是神盾局基地的实时监控。在画面中，他们看到了一个身穿黑色铠甲，披墨绿色披风的神域人。

一天前。

“你是说，一个会控制心灵的女巫？” Darcy倒水的手一个哆嗦，白开水洒出来沿着桌角往外流。

Loki取过桌布，及时掩住水渍，从Darcy手中取过杯子，重新倒了一杯水递给她。女实习生差点要被他熟稔优雅的动作迷住。

“你是说，那个绿色的大块头也被控制了？”

“何止？ 他还捅了很大的篓子，搞得民怨沸腾的。”

“唔，听起来很神奇，好像神话故事一样。”

“如果放在以前，我也会把这些当成神话故事听一听，根本不会相信，可自从我从电视里看到纽约天空上方被打开一个传送门，接着源源不断的外星人和他们的邪恶的飞船武器从那里进来……”

Loki喝水的动作顿时停住，“传送门……？”

“哦～那是用宇宙魔方建立的。” Darcy促狭一笑，“我猜……你们那里没有电视对吧？”

“的确没有。” Loki低下头笑起来，“我想，那个宇宙魔方才是真正危险的东西吧，拥有如此巨大的空间能量。”

“你说对了，所以神盾局将它妥善地保存起来，不会再落到任何人手中。”

“这样才对。” Loki点头称善。

“Darcy！”

“Jane？ 怎么了？” Darcy抬起头，发现Jane怒气冲冲地从房间里出来，“我以为你在陪你的男朋友。”

“现在出来了。” Jane凑近自己的实习生悄悄地说，“你不觉得对着一个陌生人说的太多了吗？”

“陌生人？ 你说Loki，他是Thor的弟弟啊……”

Jane看了一眼Loki，后者对她报以微笑。

Jane闭上眼睛，又是奥创袭击那天在Thor房间里看到的那一幕，她摇摇头，”我只是觉得这个人有点危险……”

“嗯……” Darcy表示同意，“我也觉得有一点……”

“上帝……我们说的根本不是一回事！” Jane无奈极了，对着一个花痴癌晚期病人完全没办法讲道理。

“跟你们聊天很开心，但是我想我该走了。” Loki对她们说。

“唉？这么突然吗？Thor……”

“有你们照顾他我很放心，况且还有一个烂摊子等着我去收拾……”

“这倒没错……”

“等Thor醒了，帮我跟他道歉，这边的事我恐怕帮不上忙了。”

“Loki。” Jane叫住他，“你来这里到底为了什么？如你所见，地球上已经一团糟。”

“阿斯加德也是。”

“所以你要回去。”

“是的。”

“Thor……也会走吗？”

她迟疑的表情之下隐藏着担心和恐惧，Loki看的出来。

“起码现在不会，我感觉得到，他对中庭有很深的感情，留在这里也是个不错的选择。”

“起码？”

Loki转过身，惋惜的说，“恕我直言，人类几十年的生命比起拥有几千年寿命的神祇而言……真的过于短暂了，总有一天，你们要说再见。”

“那我宁愿珍惜现在。”

“那……祝你好运。”

说完这句，Loki转身离开了。

“你们……” Darcy呆若木鸡，“在打什么哑谜？”

Jane叹一口气，从Darcy手中拿过杯子喝一口水，润了润干哑的喉咙，“他的意思是，他拒绝你了。”

“什么？！我还没表白呢！”

“不用麻烦了。”Jane摇头，“你作为人类太渺小了。”

“喂！……”

Loki步出斯塔克大楼，脸上慢慢浮现出诡计得逞的得意笑容。华盛顿特区三角大楼，看起来是个值得一去的好地方。

Nick Fury在察觉到有敌人入侵时，就立即给还在Clint家中修整的复仇者们发去了消息，虽然这个入侵者看起来只有一个人，但是他的装扮不像地球人，不，应该说长得不像地球人——蓝色的皮肤，红色的眼睛……而且更重要的是，他手里有一个冰蓝色的棺匣，有冻结一切的能力，局里好多个特工已经被冻伤。

Loki冲破防区，径直往实验室里的密室中走去。

“先生，请你不要这么做。”

Loki停下脚步，身后有枪机声音响起。

Nick用枪指着Loki的头部，再次重复，“先生，现在离开这里还来得及。”

“但是里面有我感兴趣的东西。”

“相信我，你不会想要里面的东西的。”

“那可说不好。”

Loki伸手拉过一个吓得浑身颤抖的科学家，“我想借用一下你的指纹和眼球，你不会介意吧？”

“……”

Loki对他的沉默十分不爽，“我也不愿意把这两样东西从你身上取下来，这对你我而言都是个麻烦。”

“不不……求你了……” 科学家立刻求饶。

“先生！”

眼见Loki就要用他的指纹和视网膜打开密码，Nick扣下扳机。

Loki早就预料到，抓过瑟瑟发抖的科学家用他的身体去挡子弹。

“Selvig！”

密室内的保险箱缓缓打开，Nick反应不及，已经扣动扳机。

子弹从弹道中极速射出，一面红蓝色振金盾牌从后面以相同的速度追过来，边缘正好摩擦过弹壳，子弹的轨迹向另一个角度倾斜，打进墙内。而盾牌碰在墙上转移飞行方向，再次回到起点，到达美国队长的手中。

“Loki先生，我以为我们是朋友。”

“是吗，那真是遗憾，对于我们两人来说。”

Steve随即扑上去与Loki进行缠斗，Loki一把打掉他的盾牌，将他踢翻在地，这时，Stark飞来，对Loki进行远程射击。

Loki从地上爬起来，觉得再这样打下去对自己没有好处，他用法术取出随身携带的约顿宝匣。

“小心这个东西！它已经伤了我很多手下！” Nick冲他们大喊。

“太晚了。”

Loki催动冰霜力量，宝匣发出幽蓝色光芒，Steve捡起盾牌想要阻挡，可惜这并不是如他想象的一般攻击性力量。冰霜从光芒下产生，像风一样，光芒所经之处，冰霜随之而来。

冰霜从盾牌表面开始凝聚，紧接着美国队长整个人被冻结在冰里，接着钢铁侠、Nick，还有那个可怜的Selvig，甚至整个地面都被冰霜覆盖，整个实验室变成了一个冰雪世界。

“我没想到，会先用在你们身上，但是……感觉还不错。”

Loki走到保险箱前，伸手去取宇宙魔方。

“Loki！”

一个熟悉的声音从身后传来。

“哦……哥哥”，Loki不用回头，就知道是谁，“你醒了，女巫的幻境消失了？”

“Loki，解除你的魔法。” 雷神握着锤子，站在Loki身后的冰雪世界，一接到Natasha的电话他就立即赶来了。

“等我离开这里，自然会解除它。” Loki拿起宝蓝色的魔方，举到眼前，“真是好看，对不对，哥哥？”

“如果你想要这个魔方，为什么不直接说出来？”

“因为我没有时间等你们商讨争辩！而且……”

“先生，请放下它。” Coulson探员举着一把小型机械炮，从实验室门口进来，”你不会喜欢我手里的这个东西，迄今为止我还没有用过它，但是我想值得试一试。”

Loki笑起来，慢慢往下走，“你知道吗，其实宇宙魔方一开始，就是奥丁征战过程中留在地球上的，所以我只是拿回属于神域的东西。”

“宇宙魔方不属于任何一个星球，先生，请不要拖延时间……呃！”

一把冰刀从Coulson的背后自左胸穿出，保险箱前的Loki幻象慢慢消失。

“不！ “ Thor心如刀铰，他怎么都没想到，Loki居然会杀人。

“说得没错，所以我要取走它，也不需要经过任何人的同意。” Loki把冰刀从他身体里抽出，随即落在地上碎成红色冰花。

“我并不感到抱歉……” Loki对Thor说，“地球上的事我帮不上你，不过你也不需要抱歉，阿斯加德的事我自己处理。”

Loki启动魔方的力量，蓝色的光芒笼罩住身体。

“Loki！” Thor跑过去，却只抓得住空气。Loki消失了。

随着他的消失，魔法随之解除，几个人身上的冰霜出现裂痕，剥落，整个实验室的冰都碎裂在地面。

Stark抖了抖装备上的碎冰渣，撇撇嘴，“我还以为再也不会遇到结冰的困扰了呢。”

Steve搓搓被冻僵的手，“可不……我也是这样以为的。”

Nick最先看到倒在地上的探员，急忙奔过去，“不，Coulson特工……”

Steve和Stark意识到不好，转头看到他们的朋友倒在血泊中……

Thor走到Selvig面前，“我需要你的帮助。”

“你一定要去吗？” Jane握住Thor的手臂。

“是的，我在梦里不止一次看到阿斯加德的毁灭，我一定要搞清楚，这到底是怎么回事。”

“我跟你一起去。”

“别傻了，那不安全。” Thor摸了摸女孩的头发，“我听说，你的研究被国际科学院盯上了，俄国天体聚合研究小组给你发来了邀请。”

“是的……”

“我很好，Jane，我只是要去寻找一个答案而已。而研究组那边，会有人保护你的安全的。”

“Thor……” Jane摇头，“是为了Loki吗？”

“什么？” 

“他对你很重要吧？”

Thor以为她觉得自己是为了Loki而抛下她，于是安慰道，“你也很重要。”

“但不是像他那么重要。”

“Jane？”

“Thor，我看到你看他的眼神了，那是别人可望而不可求的……我是你的女朋友，难道不应该我们才是最亲近的吗？！”

“你在说什么？” Thor皱起眉头，Jane非要在这时跟他闹别扭吗。

“让我跟你一起去，不管是什么答案，我都要知道。” Jane认真地对他说。

Thor觉得女孩的眼神中藏着一丝痛苦，让他说不出拒绝的话，最终点头应允。

“Selvig，我们要去哪儿？” Thor问他。

“去找幻视之水。” 博士回答。


	9. 梦境

又是枯燥的语言课，Thor趴在课桌上昏昏欲睡，被授课长老发现，罚到门口倒立。这个他倒是在行，一边倒立一边朝偷偷看他的Loki眨眼睛，可是Loki连理都没理他。

好容易到了下课时间，Loki收拾好书本，径直走过教室门口，Thor立即从墙上下来，一边喊着弟弟的名字一边追他。

Thor从小就喜欢这个可爱又秀气的弟弟，喜欢他在枯燥的课堂上搞恶作剧，伶牙俐齿还能把长老堵得哑口无言；喜欢他学习魔法时指尖散发出的点点光芒；甚至喜欢他乖巧的睡颜……唯一美中不足的是，他的弟弟太冷漠了，或者说，只对他太冷漠了。

他想不通，自己到底有什么地方惹弟弟讨厌，可即使如此，他还是一无既往地追着Loki满宫殿跑。

一踏进花园，弟弟就不见了，Thor找遍各个角落还是不见踪影，就在他打算放弃往回走的时候，草丛里出现一条墨绿色的小蛇。他喜出望外，这是他最喜欢的动物，所以没有丝毫犹豫的捡起来放到手心，正准备好好欣赏的时候，小蛇身上光芒大作，化成一个人的样子。

“哈，没想到吧！” Loki跳起来大喊。

Thor被吓了一跳，Loki又在练习魔法了，并且迅速捅了自己一刀跑掉了。

“呃……” Thor痛得跌坐到地上。这个Loki，难道讨厌他到想要杀死他的地步了吗？

这一次，Loki的确存了坏心思，谁让Thor在课堂上总是打瞌睡却还能门门考试拔得头筹，他那么认真努力却因为长老向Odin汇报课业时故意偏袒，父亲总是看不到他的成绩，自己永远活在阴影之下。他的哥哥是奥丁长子，万能的雷神，长得好，能力强，性格随和，心地善良……所有人都喜欢他，爱戴他，反观自己，只是一个以恶作剧来博取别人注意力的小丑而已……如果哥哥消失就好了。恶毒的心思不止一次萦绕在Loki的脑海。

可他真的这么做了，把匕首插进哥哥的身体，心里却涌现恐慌，惊魂甫定地跑回自己的房间，远不像看起来那般淡定。

第二天，他在课堂上依旧看到了哥哥，坐得端端正正，神态自若，好像什么事也没发生。

下了课，Loki像往常一样收拾好书本，他是学校里唯一一个不用书包这些累赘的法师，只消一点魔法，这些就变得隐形并且便于携带。Loki偷偷觑了一眼Thor，发现人家没有要过来兴师问罪的样子，果然是自己想多了，他甩了甩头走出了教室。走到花园小路的一个拐角，Loki突然被一把大力推到树后的一块巨石上，撞得他后背生疼。

Loki生气地转过头，发现按住他的正是他的哥哥。

“Thor，好巧啊……”

“Loki！ “ 少年雷神果然恼怒得很，”你为什么要那么做！ “

Loki低下头，哥哥的腹部已经被包扎好，渗出隐隐几丝血迹。

“你就这么讨厌我吗？我到底做了什么惹你生气？”

“……” Loki不知该怎么回答，难道他能说这只是自己的嫉妒心和虚荣心在作祟吗。

“你大可以向父亲告发，说我伤害了你。”

“这就是你想要的？”

“别再假惺惺的装好人了！ 我可不是你的那些愚蠢的追随者！”

“Loki……” Thor皱起眉头，“是我烦到你了吗？”

“什么？”

“从小到大，每一天，我都想找你，跟你在一起，但是你总是爱答不理的……是我烦到你了吗？”

“我……” Loki低下头不说话。

Thor觉得这是一种默认，“好吧……” 他放开Loki，“弟弟，你知道吗，我一直想讨你喜欢，可是不知道为什么，总是弄巧成拙，大概这是我的问题。”

“Thor……”

“如果你以后不想看到我，我不会再来打扰你的。”

Thor转身离开了。

雷神言出必行，接下来好几天，Thor果然没有跟他再说一句话。上魔法课的时候，母亲还问他是不是跟哥哥闹别扭了，Loki吃惊的问为什么这么问，母亲说，因为Thor今天没有偷偷地躲在宫殿外等你。

Loki独自走出芬萨里尔殿，有种怅然若失的感觉，又走到瓦尔哈拉殿，他的哥哥正在跟Fandral、Volstagg一起大口喝酒吃肉。

Volstagg拍了拍Thor，“是找你的吗？”

Thor看了一眼门口，“他来找任何人都不可能找我。”

一直到晚上，Thor才离开瓦尔哈拉殿，走出殿门发现Loki还在，他本想假装没看见。

“Thor……” Loki小声叫他。

Thor心头涌上一丝喜悦，但还是假装不在意，“嗯？”

“那个……我宫殿外的几只精灵，似乎在找你，你要是有时间的话……”

他的弟弟在跟他搭话，Thor有几分得意，“这些事情找侍女传话就可以。”

Loki眼见Thor要走，急忙拦在他身前，“你的伤……还疼吗？”

Thor摇摇头，掩饰不住脸上的笑意，“这算是休战吗？”

Loki还没说话，Thor就已经向前跨一步，搂住弟弟的腰，抱着他在阿斯加德上空飞来飞去。这是雷神表现开心的方式了。

他的哥哥大度，包容，有王者之风，又单纯得可爱，怪不得那么多人喜欢他。这个时候，连Loki自己都没发现，哥哥真的要对他放手的时候，他却自相矛盾，想要回到他的身边。

幻视之水中，雷神脱掉上衣，浸泡其中，希望自己能够被幻视之水所接受，得到梦境启示的信息。

“Thor，有效果吗？看到什么了吗？”

雷神睁开眼睛，摇摇头，他需要集中注意力，寻找到梦境的关键信息，可是刚才却只是看到了小时候的回忆。他闭上眼睛，再次放任境像随着潜意识波动切换。

“Thor……我打扰到你了吗？”

Thor再次睁开眼睛，发现自己身处于毕尔斯基尔尼尔宫殿寝殿，而Loki正紧攥着两只拳头站在面前。

“Loki？ 你怎么来了？”

“我睡不着……”

“怎么了？”

“总是做噩梦，我能……待在你这里吗，宫殿里只有我一个人……”

“当然可以。” Thor靠里让出半张床。

“其实，或许我们的梦都有一定启示性的，说不定你的也是，告诉我，你梦到了什么？”

“怪物……只是怪物而已。”

Thor看着脸色苍白的弟弟，觉得心疼无比，忍不住揉了揉他肥嘟嘟的小脸，把他抱进怀里。

后来Loki说他再没做过噩梦，Thor十分高兴，感觉到自己能够在从某种程度上保护弟弟，让他觉得无比满足。

“还疼吗，Loki？ “

此时的Loki已长成少年模样，他摇摇头，翠绿色的眼睛里蓄满泪水。

Thor用手指蘸取药膏，轻轻帮他擦在脸颊被Hugin抓出的细长伤口上。他已经习惯于梦境映射内心而出现的场景转换，并且熟练地扮演好原本就属于自己的角色。

“对不起……” Loki小声说，“父亲很生气对吗？”

Thor点点头，他的弟弟，诡计之神，终于有一天也被自己的恶作剧连累，乖乖地坐在这里，懊恼不已。

“我不是故意的……”

“我知道，父亲也知道你不是。”

“那他会原谅我吗？”

Thor看到弟弟小心翼翼的眼神，才明白，原来他这样看重父亲的看法，虽然他一直热衷于小诡计，但实际上，他不过也跟其他所有的孩子一样，渴望得到认同罢了。

“我不知道。” Thor诚实地说。

Loki难过地低下头。

“但我的确知道的是，父亲很爱你，比所有人都要爱你。” Thor揽着弟弟的肩膀把他搂进怀里。

“Loki Odinson，我的孩子，你愿意作为阿萨一族的使者前往约顿海姆，完成这个重要而荣耀的使命吗？” 坐在至高王座宝座上的Odin如是问。

“是的……”

“不可以，父亲！” Thor极力反对。

“Thor？你要违背我的旨意吗？”

“父亲，这太残忍了。”

“难道战争不残忍吗？你从小受到的保护太好了，没有体味到鲜血和死亡，以至于现在站在这里大放厥词。”

“这不是真正的和平，父亲，这只是躲避和拖延，等到他们……”

“等到他们来的时候，” Odin断然打断他，“那我们也会做好准备。”

Odin抬一下手势，立即有两名侍卫上前要请Loki离开。

Loki拉住挡在自己身前怒气冲冲的哥哥的手，“再见，哥哥。”

“不，我不允许你离开！” Thor一把甩掉了Loki的手。

“Thor！”众神之父已经十分恼怒，“你在质疑我的决定。”

“为什么是Loki？！” Thor大声质问。

“什么？”

“为什么你选择牺牲的人是Loki？ 这太残酷了！ 对他、对我而言都是。”

Thor握紧雷神之锤，周身的戾气直达苍穹，碧晴如洗的天空顿时阴云密布，雷霆滚滚，金色的闪电包裹着墨蓝色的乌云直压到奥丁神殿顶端。

“哥哥……” Loki难以置信的看着这番景象，知道这代表着什么，“为什么？” 询问的声音支离破碎。

“Loki”， Thor转过身，拢住弟弟的后颈，认真看着他，“我不会让你独自承受这一切，再也不会了。”

Loki的眼睛亮亮的，有泪花在眼眶里打转。

Thor低下头，在泪珠未落下之前，抢先一步吻住弟弟的嘴唇。

他听到Loki喉咙间低低的呜咽声。

“我爱你，Loki.”

大殿上的所有人都看到了这一幕，可是Thor毫不在意。

众神之父坐在王座上，眼神闪烁，有无奈，也有怜悯。“我没有别的选择。” 他说，“我的兄弟，在遥远的华纳海姆，为什么你不能跟我一样做同样的决定？”

“华纳海姆跟约顿海姆不一样，我跟您也不一样，父亲。” Thor向前迈出几步，声音颤抖，“其实您都知道，用Loki的自由换取区区几百年的和平，这根本不是长久之计，您在用最仁慈最怀柔的手段，把最锋利最寒冷的刀刃插进Loki的心脏，您在伤害他……”

“那好吧。” Odin闭上眼睛。

天空霎时变得银亮无比，人们不由举起手臂以遮挡耀眼的光亮。几道剧烈的电光雷霆从遥远的天幕劈下，直直地劈在Thor的身体上，剧痛骤然袭来。

“啊！！” 雷神发出惨烈的吼声。

一枚宝蓝色的魔方出现在浩渺的星河，然后破碎，一颗蓝色的空间原石出现，接着是力量原石、现实原石和时间原石，整齐地排列成一行，仿佛被人一手掌控。最后，他看到了半个宇宙毁灭的景象，人们死去，星河黯淡。

Thor倏地睁开眼睛，表情痛苦，大口大口喘着气。

“看到什么了吗？” Selvig问他。

Thor点点头，起身爬出水潭，穿上衣服，“我看到了梦境想要传达的信息了，我必须要快点赶回去。”

“Thor……” Jane担心地看着他，”你看到了什么？”

“无限原石，假如被人利用它们的力量，后果将不堪设想。”

“会很危险吧？”

“是的，所以我需要你离开，到安全的地方去。” Thor对Selvig说，“能帮我这个忙吗？”

“你放心。” Selvig回答，“交给我吧，我会保证她的安全。”

“多谢。” Thor收回锤子，最后看了一眼Jane，转身离开了山洞。

“Goodbye……” Jane看着他的背影轻轻地说。

“Jane？” Selvig发现女孩的神情奇怪，似乎很难过。

Jane摇摇头，擦掉眼角的泪花，“你听到了，他喊的，一直都是他弟弟的名字……”


	10. 战争

“你去了很久。” Hela伸手接了一簇火苗在掌心把玩，“有收获吗？”

“意想不到的收获。” Loki回答。

“唔，是吗？Thor死了？”

Loki皱皱眉头，“没有啊。”

“不过地球上出了问题，他一时半会儿走不开。”

“我的弟弟，你还真是妇人之仁啊……”

Loki第一次听到这种词语形容自己，觉得新鲜的很，“你一定是对妇人之仁有什么误解……”

“不管有什么误解，总之，明天一切最好不要出什么差错，父亲不会喜欢的。”

“自然。”

“Loki，准备好看着阿斯加德化为灰烬了吗？”

“求之不得。”

“所以……”

“嗯？”

“你刚才说到收获，我很好奇，那是什么？”

Loki得意一笑，伸出手掌在空中，接着一枚蓝色魔方出现在指间，中心一颗椭圆形的宝石流光溢彩。

“无限原石……” 

这是Hela料想不及的，但同时她又感到一丝异样，回想一下，Odin昏睡之时，Loki取走了约顿海姆的力量源泉，约顿宝匣；他假承Odin之命坐上王座，得到了神圣无悔的奥丁之矛永恒之矛；现在又得到了空间原石……

等等，永恒之矛……

“哦对了，” Loki打断了她的思路，“有一样东西想给你看一看，你应该会喜欢。”

“哦？” 

Loki带着她走到伊格德拉修神树植跟的地方，粗壮的根系没入地底，看起来似乎生机焕发，但是两人都知道，一条毒龙正慢条细理野心勃勃地想要将它摧毒殆尽。

“想念它了吗？”

Loki用魔方在神树附近打开一个缺口，周围蓝金色的星云翻滚。

“这是？”

“只是展示一下这块石头的力量，请？”

Hela将信将疑的踏进去，Loki跟在她后面，当两人完全进入后，缺口就消失了。

展现在死亡女神面前的是一片一望无际的深渊，其下尽是炙热的红白色烈焰，无数条金色巨树根系盘桓其中，牢牢地深扎在焦红的狱岩之下。一条黑色巨龙伏在金色树根上，露出锋利的獠牙，吐出致命的毒液。

“嘿， Nidhogg！”显然死亡女神很兴奋，这里是她出生的地方——一个真正的炼狱，而那条毒龙，则是她的亲密好友。

“想念这里吗？”

“……” Hela迟疑看了一眼Loki，“你总是能令我大开眼界，但是为什么带我来这里？”

“只是一点小乐趣。”

“哦不，” Hela笑起来，“你是大名鼎鼎的诡计之神，如果仅仅为了乐趣而不是恶作剧的话，很难让人相信啊……”

“诡计？哈哈哈，自从被送到约顿海姆，就再也没有耍诡计的心思了。”

Hela不置可否，弯腰往深渊下望去，她的确喜欢这样，一切都被烈焰化为灰烬，但是……

“但是我不相信你！ “

Hela猛然转身，手臂上迅速长出钢刀，挡住了Loki的背后突袭。

“Oh， 我的弟弟，我就知道你不是为了展示宇宙魔方，而是为了展示奥丁之矛吧……这是唯一可以封印我的东西。”

Hela跳到远处，站在一块岩石上。“我一直如此相信你，你却伤透了我的心。”

她抛出一枚钢刺，直直刺中了Loki的心脏。Loki倒下去，血流不止。

“真是可怜。” 她慢慢走到Loki身边，一脚踢走了他手里的长矛，居高临下的看着他。

“我早就应该警惕你的，在你取走我们的宝匣时，就应该有所察觉，可是你的戏太好了，真不愧是诡计之神。”

Loki捂着左胸，感觉到神力正从身体内快速流失，浑身颤抖。“听说……这里是你的出生地……但同时也……将是埋葬你的地方……”

“不错。” Hela觉得惋惜，“你的计划很好，只是犯了一个致命的错误，那就是高估了你的能力，以你的力量，根本不是我的对手。你快死了，弟弟，不过你放心，你的遗愿我会帮你完成。”

Hela抬脚把Loki踢下深渊，却没想到扑了个空，她的脚根本没有碰到实物。

上当了……这个念头刚一萌生，一柄长矛已经从背后刺穿了她的身体。

“不……” Hela转过身，难以置信的看着Loki。奥丁之力在她的身体内作用，令她痛不欲生。

“有一件事你说对了，我，的确是大名鼎鼎的诡计之神。”

Loki拔出奥丁之矛，Hela的身体软绵绵地向深渊下坠落。

“长眠于此吧，我的姐姐。”

此时Loki指尖一点银色的光芒忽隐忽现，”母亲！” 来自法师之间的信息让他立刻警铃大作，回到阿斯加德，他只感受到了静谧……过于静谧以至于甚至显得有点诡谲。

指尖的光芒愈来愈盛，Loki正准备赶往芬萨里尔殿，母亲的幻像突然出现在眼前。

“Loki……”

“母亲？我接收到你的信息了，正要去找你。”

“别来，Loki，这就是我要告诉你的，Laufey来了。”

“什么？” Loki摇头，“怎么会？” 这不是他们约定的时间。

“诸神黄昏，你父亲曾从先知那里得知，有一天诸神黄昏会降临在阿萨诸神身上。”

“不，母亲，我一定会阻止它的，救你，救父亲……”

“Loki”， Frigga摇头，“现在你要做的，是尽可能的保护无辜的人民，不要让战火波及到他们的生命。”

“可是母亲……”

“我会在这里守护你的父亲，直到最后。”

“不……”

“对不起，我的孩子，这重担本不该落到你的身上……”

“母亲……母亲！”

Frigga的幻像慢慢变得透明，Loki伸出手，最后一缕光芒消散在他的指间。

Loki没有再犹豫，迅速找到Fandral，要他联络Sif、Volstagg和Hugun等人，并且集结一支军队，疏散民众，尽可能离王宫越远越好。

然后他赶去彩虹桥，命令Heimdall要不惜一切代价守护好它，决不允许任何人进来。

“是，殿下。” 守门人以生命允诺。

“如果……Thor召唤彩虹桥的话，也要拒绝开放。”

“这……” 守门人惊讶道，“我不明白。”

Loki举起手中的奥丁之矛，重重杵在地面，发出一声低沉的声响，”现在，我是以众神之父的名义命令你。”

Heimdall单膝下跪，“是的！ 陛下。” 这是背水一战，他明白这道命令其中的含义。

“殿下”， Heimdall叫住转身要走的Loki，以右手抚左胸，缓慢而坚定地说道: “为了阿斯加德。”

Loki回头看了一眼守门人，然后往彩虹桥相反的方向赶去。

阿斯加德的尽头，有一片名为维格利德的无边原野，这里地势开阔，易攻难守，同时它也是连接伊达利尔峡谷时空隧道的地方。Loki取出宇宙魔方，将它缓缓升到空中，蓝色的光芒席卷整个旷野……

做完这些，他才匆匆赶到奥丁休眠的寝殿，Laufey正站在金棺前，而Frigga已经倒在地上。

“母亲！”Loki急忙赶过去，发现她已经没了鼻息。“上帝……”

“我的儿子” Laufey回过头，“你来了。”

“你杀了她！”Loki低吼。

“她可真是个坚韧的女人。” Laufey惋惜的说，“我说了要她让开。”

Loki握紧手中的长矛，矛尖金光大作。

旁边一个冰霜巨人的手中马上凝起冰刀，Loki眼神一黯，用长矛祭出一道金光，霎时将他击得粉身碎骨。

Laufey飞身逼近，一柄冰刀向Loki砍来，Loki用长矛抵住。

“你……” Laufey怒道，“我们有过约定！”

“是的。” Loki发力将他击回原地，“是你先毁约。”

Laufey知道他指的是约定时间，应该是明天。“哼……我只是有些等不及了，再说，夜长梦多。”

“这不是原本的计划！” Loki竭力忍耐住心中的怒火。

“但是对我们来说没什么不同，不是吗？”

“你的军队已经来了吗？Surtur呢？” Loki有些心浮气躁，“他只能通过彩虹桥进来不是吗，可是那个死脑筋的Heimdall十分难处理……”

Laufey看着气急败坏的Loki，为了计划殚精竭虑的样子，不由叹口气，”大军随后就到，会从维格利德原野一路畅通无阻的杀进来，至于Surtur，你说得对，我们必须除掉那个守门人，控制彩虹桥。”

“看来Hela的担心完全是多余的。” Laufey突然说道。

“Hela？” Loki抬起头，不解的看着Laufey。

“是她提议将计划提前的，当然，要瞒着你……她看起来不太信任你，可是现在看来，她的担心是多余的。”

“是吗？” Loki看了看倒在地上的Frigga，”那真的是多此一举。”

“真是奇怪。”

“什么？”

“我来到这里，她却一直没有出现。”

“那我怎么知道。” Loki转过身，”我只知道，Heimdall的力量很强大，如果我在前面牵制他，你从背后偷袭，说不定能够打败他，夺过彩虹剑。”

“说起这个”, Laufey突然想到，”有一件礼物，你可能会喜欢。”

奥丁神殿外，高亢的狼嚎声在此时响起，Loki心下顿时一沉。

在约顿海姆，Laufey王宫中有一只凶残的恶狼，名为Hati，Laufey偶尔会带它一起外出打猎，Loki亲眼见识过它的厉害。可是，还有另一只，比它凶残更甚百倍，Loki从未见过，因为它一直被冰封在王宫地底。

“Fenrir……”

“是的，我的儿子，你知道它。”

“你把它带来了？” Loki平复下情绪，这完全在他的意料之外，Fenrir被冰封得太久以至于都忘记了它的存在，这下，计划要被打乱了……

“我想，没人能制服这头野兽，即使是眼观八方的老Heimdall。”

“我想也是。” Loki挤出一个笑容。

“你是怎么进来的？Laufey，我甚至都没看到。” Heimdall看着远处走来的Laufey和Loki，问道。

“你没看到的事情多了。” Laufey召唤出恶狼。

Fenrir从神殿上方高高跃起，落在彩虹桥上，庞大的身躯将桥面完全占领，一步一步向Heimdall爬去。

Heimdall拔出彩虹剑，准备应战。

而此时，Loki突然拔出匕首，狠狠地捅进Laufey的腰间。Laufey吃痛跌倒在地上，Loki趁此时用长矛朝他的头部刺去，被他紧紧抓在手里。

“哦……Loki，你又背叛我，为什么？”

“是你先背叛我的！ “

Laufey在他的眼中看到了滔天的恨意，恍然明白，”是Frigga，对吗？”

“是。” Loki双手用力，“但不全是。”

这时，Laufey总算想起了一直未出现的长女。

“Hela，你杀了她？ “ 

“我从不后悔。” Loki咬牙切齿的说，“她在地狱等你。”

“我倒不这么想。” Laufey骤然发力，将Loki甩到一边。

“Fenrir！”

随着Laufey的召唤，恶狼调转方向，朝Loki袭去。

Heimdall催动彩虹剑的力量，阻止Laufey进一步前进。

此时，剑身出现感应，有人在召唤彩虹桥通道: 

“Heimdall， Heimdall！你听到了吗？ 带我回去，现在！”

“Thor……” 守门人出现一秒钟的迟疑。

“Heimdall！ 别忘了我说过的话！”Loki对他大喊。

“哼，不自量力。” 

Laufey身后凝聚出几十把冰刃。而恶狼Fenrir，张开血盆大口朝Loki扑去。

注释: 伊格德拉修–宇宙之树，着根于北方辽远的Niflheim、神祇家宅阿斯加德、以及地狱Hel，茂盛的高枝覆盖在阿斯加德、Niflheim、穆斯贝尔海姆、中庭……充满整个世界。


	11. 死寂之冬

“如果把锤子放进电梯……”

“电梯仍然会升起来。” Tony说。

Steve挑眉，”可是电梯没资格呀～”

“我一定会怀念我们之间的小对话的。” Thor拍了拍Tony的肩膀。”不过我现在真的要快点赶回阿斯加德。”

“嗯，毕竟坏弟弟等着呢～”

“Tony！”Steve斥道。

“我的意思是，真的要快点回去，晚了不知道他又会整出什么幺蛾子……好好，我不说话了。” Tony举双手投降。

“关于那件事，我真的很抱歉。” Thor举起锤子，”我一定会解决的……”

两秒钟之后，Thor还站在原地。Steve和Tony面面相觑。

“怎么了……锤子出故障了吗？”

“不是……奇怪，应该有反应的啊……Heimdall， Heimdall！ 你听到了吗？ “

“出什么事了，Thor？”

“彩虹桥关闭了……不对，一定出事了，天呐拜托， Heimdall， 带我回去， 现在！”

Loki浑身是伤，腰部、肩膀衣服被恶狼的利牙撕破，额头、脸上粘着血污，看起来狼狈得很。

“我的儿子，没想到你居然可以跟Fenrir纠缠这么久。” Laufey将一柄冰刃掷过去，刺中Loki的肩膀。

Loki用长矛撑住身体，竭力没有倒下去。”呵……你没想到的事情还多着。”

“那我希望你还有时间一件件讲给我听。” Laufey手中又凝聚起一柄冰刃，再次朝Loki掷去，而Loki已经失去了力气闪躲。

一个矫健的身影从出现彩虹桥另一端，翻身跃到Loki身前，用手臂上的黑色盾牌挡住冰刃。

Loki抬起头，“Sif。”

“对不起，殿下，我们来晚了。” Sif回头说道。

“人们……”

“请您放心，已经全部转移到避难所。”

说话间，Fandral、Hugun、Volstagg、skurge，以及众多士兵战士，逐渐向彩虹桥聚集。Laufey看起来大势已去。

“怎么会？” Laufey觉得奇怪，除非Loki事先知道，否则怎么有时间集结军队？

“我说过，你没想到的事情还多着。” Loki站起身。

Laufey抬头看了看天空，又看了看四周，有些迷惑。

“你一定再想，你的冰霜巨人大军为什么还没出现吧？”

Laufey霍然扭头，猩红色的双目眼眶尽裂，“你做了什么？！”

“只不过和你做的一样，帮他们建一个传送门罢了。”

“不可能！ 你……” Laufey想到了什么，“他们……”

“穆斯贝尔海姆，终年无尽的火焰海洋，你喜欢吗？”

“空间原石……” 除了彩虹桥，只有用它才能做到……

“那还要多谢你，要不是你把Thor打落峡谷，我也不会找到它的下落。”

Laufey沉默了两秒钟，突然仰天长笑。

Loki皱起眉头，“你疯了吗？”

“Loki，你可真是……给我带来一个又一个惊喜啊！ “

Loki看到Laufey身上幽蓝色的光芒大作。

“不好！”

Laufey催聚全部的力量，对Heimdall进行全力一击。冰霜迅速从脚下蔓延，随着光芒以摧枯拉朽的姿态向守门人袭去，Heimdall倒在地上，身上被冰霜覆盖，彩虹剑从手中脱落，哐啷砸在地面。

“Heimdall！”Loki向前跑去，可是他与Laufey相距甚远。

Laufey捡起彩虹剑，插进剑匣中，七彩通道霎时开放。

“不！” Loki跃起身，将带着金色光芒的长矛狠狠刺进Laufey的心脏。

Laufey倒在地上，奄奄一息，Loki握紧矛柄，用力刺得更深。

“呃……” Laufey痛苦地喘息，“Loki，我的孩子……我为你感到骄傲……”

说完这句话，Laufey便灰飞烟灭了。

随着彩虹桥的开放，越来越多的火焰巨人进入阿斯加德，所经之处，花草枯萎，土地烧焦，很快，阿斯加德沦为火焰的熔炉。而首领Surtur带着他的火焰剑踏上了彩虹桥，带领恶狼Fenrir慢慢逼近诸神，他们被逼到彩虹桥的末端。

“奥丁在哪？ “ Surtur大吼，扬起手中的火焰剑，切断了身后的彩虹桥，也切断了他们唯一的退路。

“不……” Fandral摇头，诸神的劫数到了。

Fenrir亲眼见到主人被杀死，对Loki怀有深刻的恨意，率先发起攻击，抬起前掌将Loki压在地上。

此时，天空电光大闪，爆发出一道雷霆正好劈在恶狼的前腿，恶狼痛苦的哀嚎一声，愤怒的将Loki甩出去。Loki随即像断线风筝一样，从断桥上落下。

“Loki！”Fandral大喊，如果掉下彩虹桥，不知会流落在宇宙的什么地方，九死一生。

一个红色身影从天空中迅速下落，速度更甚于自由落体，很快追赶上Loki，接住他后立即转变方向向上飞去，最终落在断桥上。

“Thor……”

Loki难以置信的看着他，而Fandral， Sif……及周围的战士们，看到他归来则十分高兴。

“弟弟，你看起来很狼狈啊。”

Loki转过头去，不置可否。

“好了，我要找你算的帐之后再说，现在……” Thor并不在意弟弟的冷漠，抡起锤子，“先把这些奇形怪状的火焰人，还有那头愚蠢的怪物消灭。”

阿萨诸神及战士与Surtur的火焰大军终于交汇，陷入一场空前的盛大战斗中。火焰巨人来势汹汹，挥舞起带着火焰的剑刃，遇神杀神，生灵涂炭。诸神苦力奋战，Volstagg被几只火焰巨人压在身下动弹不得，剑刃刺进他的皮肤，烈焰将他烫得皮开肉绽；Hugun被打下彩虹桥，消失得无影无踪；Fandral、Sif身上多处被火焰灼伤，但还在竭力战斗；Thor挥起雷锤重重锤在地上，巨大的雷霆威力将周围的火焰巨人击成粉末，变成焦炭一样碎落在焦黑的土地，然后飞到Loki身边，跟他一起纠战Surtur。

光明神Balder跟Fenrir缠斗在一起，恶狼张开血盆大口，眼见就要将Balder吞入腹中，Odin从长眠中醒来，赶到彩虹桥，及时将Balder救下。

Fenrir恼羞成怒，随即攻击Odin，Loki将武器长矛扔给Odin，而恶狼愈战愈勇，体型不断增大，越来越高，几乎要与奥丁神殿相持平。Odin召唤远古神力，身上金光大作，握紧长矛飞到空中与恶狼作战。

Surtur喷出火焰，将Loki和Thor击退百米远，他跳到伊格德拉修的最巨大的枝干上，高高扬起火焰剑，竟然将树干从中间劈断。树芯已经被蛀空，有黑色的毒液流出来，渗进土地里冒出黑烟。Surtur继续用剑向下劈去，眼见就要将树根斩断，Loki急忙奔过去，跳到树干上，想要制止Surtur。

“Loki，停下！”Thor大喊。

树根被刺穿的瞬间，地下的毒龙仿佛受到感应，开始躁动起来，连阿斯加德的地面都开始颤动。毒龙连接着地狱的烈火，它变得越来越暴躁，地面剧烈震动，从神树着根的位置开始出现裂痕，随之断裂成深渊，Loki向下望去，深渊底下红白色火焰翻滚沸腾，犹如另一个地狱熔炉。

伊格德拉修神树代表大地上的生命，而此时它的一处着根点已经全部被破坏，原本茂密的枝叶迅速枯萎，主干断裂，树身倾斜着向深渊下倒去。目之所及大地上所有的花草，在此时随着神树一同凋零，大地的温度急速升高。

所有的火焰巨人都兴奋了，这无疑使得诸神的战斗更加艰难。

“上帝……” Loki想要跃下神树，却被Surtur拦住，他没办法，顺着树枝爬到高处，却被Surtur挥剑斩断。Loki掉落深渊，急忙将匕首插进赤色岩石的缝隙，在底部堪堪稳定住身体，Thor跟着他跳下深渊，想要把他拉上去。

“把手给我，Loki。”

Loki一只手握住匕首，另一只手努力去够哥哥的手，就在Thor终于抓住他的手时，烈焰中突然伸出一节焦黑腐烂、畸形丑陋的手臂，死死地抓住Loki的脚腕。Loki被拽得往下一沉。

“Loki！”Thor急忙拉住他。

“快来……弟弟……来啊……” 地狱中传来恶魔般嘶哑刺耳的呼唤。

“是Hela.” 

那只畸形的手掌深深钳进Loki的小腿，拽着他往地狱下拖去。

Loki剧痛无比，觉得再这样下去两个人可能都会被拖下去。

“哥哥，我会没事的。”

“不！” Thor将雷锤对准手臂下方用力掷去，可是锤子却沉进烈焰下的沸汤，无声无息的消失了。Loki被拽得更低，脚尖眼见就要碰到火焰。

“Thor，听我说，快放手！”

“不，坚持住，Loki。”

Thor突然向下飞去，放开Loki的手，转而去抓那一节困住Loki的手臂。

“Thor！”

Thor两只手抓住手臂，过高的温度将他的手掌烫得发黑，他的脚失去了着力点，身体不由自主往烈焰中落去。

“呃！！” Thor忍住剧痛，在最后一个瞬间拼尽全力掰断了Hela的手臂，然后托住Loki的脚底用力一震，Loki的身体向上飞去。

“不！”

最后一个动作耗尽了他所有的时间，Thor的身体浸入烈焰。Loki眼睁睁看着最后一点红色披风的影子消失在视野里。

而另一边，Odin与Fenrir的战斗也陷入了绝境，Odin已然年老体衰，神力即将用尽，最后一击，恶狼抓住奥丁之矛，张开血盆大口，连同Odin一起吞进了腹中。

周围的战士一个接一个倒下，Skurge、Balder倒在火焰里，Fandral、Sif、Heimdall都已经伤痕累累，几乎要支撑不住。

“就要结束了吗？” Loki看着毫无生机血流成河的黑红色大地，一滴眼泪滑落脸颊。

“很快，我会结束这一切。” Surtur举起长剑，来到Loki的面前。

“那就结束这一切吧……”

Loki双手凝结魔法，约顿宝匣出现在空中。

Surtur脸色一变，“你这是自杀。”

“反正结果都一样，不是吗？”

冰霜巨人和火焰巨人对立而生，Loki手中的约顿宝匣是约顿海姆力量的源泉，Surtur手中的火焰巨剑则代表着穆斯贝尔海姆的力量。两相对抗，所产生的巨大毁灭性，足以摧毁一切，这无疑是两败俱伤。

“你会毁了阿斯加德。”

“她已经被毁了。”

Loki催动宝匣的全部力量，幽蓝色的光芒瞬间完全爆发，从Loki身下开始凝结出的冰霜，以空前的速度往外拓展，Surtur扬起火焰剑以抵制其力量。

“Fenrir！”

恶狼听到召唤，庞大的身躯向前挪动，突然它似乎被人定住一样，身形颤抖，表情痛苦，有无数道金光从体内射出，仿若一尊远古的巨神。

“嗷！！” 恶狼仰头长啸，坚硬如铁的皮肤沿着金光的轨迹出现裂痕，无穷的神力从内而外爆发，光芒越来越耀眼，仿佛天上的太阳降落到地面，终于，Fenrir的身体化成一个巨型炸弹，随着一声剧烈的爆裂声炸成粉末。在Fenrir消逝的地方，一个苍老的身躯出现在地面。

再也没有什么能够阻挡Loki，在断裂的彩虹桥末端，Loki和Surtur所在的地方，赤红色和幽蓝色的光芒相持，火焰灼伤了Loki的双手，然而地面的冰霜仍以极速蔓延。

金碧辉煌的王宫、枯萎凋零的花草、黑红色的大地以及红白色的烈焰，全部被冰霜冻结。原本炙热惨烈犹如地狱的阿斯加德，顿时被包裹在死白色的寒冰之中，静谧、萧索、死灭，时间仿佛在此刻失去意义——阿斯加德陷入了芬布尔之冬。

“你会死的，约顿人。”

“你也是。”

Surtur被激怒，大吼一声，赤红的火焰势头更加剧烈，火光爬上了Loki的手臂、胸膛、脸颊，继续向后蔓延，日月星辰被灼烧殆尽，失去了原本的颜色，只剩下无边无际的深赤红色，与死白的大地遥相呼应。Surtur的力量被耗尽，浑身被冰霜笼罩，摔落到彩虹桥下的无边宇宙。Loki全身被火焰烧焦，落在彩虹桥边缘，火焰剑和宝匣碎裂成片，雪花般飘落在他身边。

终于，一切结束了，这片璀璨的神域而今，除了白茫茫的死寂，什么也不剩下。

…………

Loki似乎看到了闪电，但此时本不应该有闪电出现……

地底深处再次颤动，几道闪电劈进冰封的深渊，打破了此时覆盖整颗星球的死寂沉沉的寒冬。一个深红色的身影从深渊底部飞升上来，周身被淡蓝银色的雷电包裹，连两只眼睛也因雷霆力量也变成淡蓝银色，强大的力量使天地为之失色。

焦烂滚烫的皮肤似乎感受到了一丝凉意，接着硕大密集的雨滴落在身上，Loki听到有人在喊他的名字，可是他没有力气回答，身体里的力量在流失，感官越来越迟钝模糊……终于，他什么也感觉不到了。

END.

Loki，阿斯加德的人民都活着，多亏了你。

彩虹桥被毁之后，的确引来其他国度的蠢蠢欲动，不过你放心，Tyr带着Fandral、Sif他们正在平定，一切都会好起来的。

阿斯加德正在从战争后慢慢地恢复，人们很开心，说我为他们带来了生的希望，但我知道，真正的希望其实是你。

父亲希望我接替他成为阿斯加德的王，我回绝了这件事。

我想起幻视之水的景象。

王位，以及它带来的残酷和冷漠，会改变一个人。我不止一次想，如果当时没有把你送到约顿海姆，现在所有的一切会不会不一样，你也不会受到那样的伤害。

父亲身为众神之父，阿斯加德之王，做了他认为应该做的决定，有谁能说他做得不对呢，但如果异地而处，如果有一天我也需要做这样的决定……这才是让我不安的地方。

我会用我的一生来守护阿斯加德，可如果王位的宝座让我陷入到有一天会失去你的威胁之中，我做不到。

我无法想象没有你的日子会是什么样。

Loki，这些话我应该当面对你说。

我爱你。

END.


End file.
